The Crimson Fox and the Cutting Moon
by Inugo Kurosaki
Summary: When Naruto steals the scroll of sealing, he unlocks his father's bloodline, the power of Soul Reapers, watch as Naruto fights with his zanpakuto, Kyuubi and inner hollow. Naru/Harem, Ura/Yuro, Bleach cross No flaming if you don't have a story of your own
1. Scroll, Swords, and Shadow Clone Jutsu

Shinobi Shinigami

"Text"-person  
**Bold Text- **Bijuu, Hollow Naruto, Inner Sakura, etc.  
Lined Text: Jutsu, special attacks, zanpaktou release commands  
"" talking  
'' thinking  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Deep inside the forest of the Village Hidden in the Leaves sat a young boy with a huge scroll, the boy, looked no older than 12 and was wearing a neon bright jumpsuit, the jumpsuit also had blue on the shoulders and went down the small of his back, in between the blue and orange was a red spiral. His hair was a sun-kissed blonde with cerulean eyes, yet, his most distinctive characteristic were the 3 pencil thin whisker birth marks on his face, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he had just stolen the village's scroll of sealing (1).

"Let's see here…the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu (2)….awww, crap, not this again, clones are my worst ninjutsu!" whined the boy

You see, Naruto had just failed his ninjutsu (3) test at the Leaf Village Ninja Academy, and, the jutsu that was needed to pass was, unfortunately for Naruto, the Clone Jutsu (4), and the reason he failed at a basic jutsu wasn't because he sucked at it, it was because he had too much chakra, which is used to activate ninjutsu, and not enough control. This stems from the Nine Tailed Demon Fox being sealed inside of him by his father, Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage (5), and, unfortunately, when the asked that Naruto be seen as a hero for being a Jincuuriki (6) When he failed, one of his two academy senses, Mizuki Touji, told him to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and master one jutsu from it. Other than the Kyuubi, there is one more power inside of Naruto from his father, a power that even scares the Nine Tails. But unfortunately, Naruto is about to be busted.

"NAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a male voice yelled  
"Oh, Shit…"Said the blonde haired boy

A man of at least 26 years came into the scene, he was tall, skin tan, his hair was brown and tied into a ponytail that looked like a pineapple, he wore a dark blue, skin tight long sleeved one piece, he had a green flank jacket (7) with a red spiral much like Naruto's spiral, He had brown eyes and a long scar going across the bridge of his nose, his name is Iruka Umino

"You dumbass, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE SCROLL OF SEALING, IF THIS IS A PRANK, IT…IS…NOT…FUNNY!!!!!" The chunin all but yelled.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, you found me, I only had time to learn one jutsu."

"What letter Naruto, who was it fun?" inquired the chunin.

"Oh, it was a letter from my…" said Naruto before he was interrupted with Iruka shouting.

"LOOK OUT!" shouted the chunin; pushing Naruto out of the way as a giant shuriken (8) came towards the two.

Suddenly, a man in the same outfit as Iruka came out, the only differences was that he had pale skin, white hair and a bandana with the leaf symbol on his head instead of a headband, his name is Mizuki Touji.

"Great job on finding the scroll Naruto, now hand it over and we can forget this whole thing." Said Mizuki with an evil smirk.

"Naruto! Don't give the scroll to Mizuki, he used you to get it, don't give it to him!" shouted Iruka.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, Iruka hates you just as much as the village!" "And do you know why?" inquired Mizuki with an evil sneer.

"NO, MIZUKI, DON'T SAY, YOU KNOW IT'S FORBIDDEN (9)!" shouted Iruka

But, his plea fell on deaf ears as Mizuki took out another 12 normal shuriken and threw them at Iruka and bound him to a wall, and then he took another giant shuriken out from his back and threw it at Naruto as he shouted.

"BECAUSE THE 4TH HOKAGE DIDN'T KILL THE KYUUBI, HE SEALED INSIDE OF YOU, YOU…ARE…THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, THE NINE-TAILED FOX (10)!" Mizuki shouted with a sick cackle.

"Whaa…" was as far as Naruto got as the giant shuriken impaled him in the stomach and sent him flying into the bushes with a soft thud.

"NOOOO, NARUTO!" shouted Iruka

Mizuki laughed evilly as he transformed into a buffer, tiger-like version of himself

"Are you afraid Iruka, this is the power that was offered to me by Lord Orochimaru, HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Mizuki

Meanwhile, Naruto was out cold, dying in the bush that Mizuki's giant shuriken sent him to

**Scene Change**

Naruto awoke in a different place, it was like he was atop a building, a skyscraper even, surrounded by other skyscrapers, the whole world was colored orange, like an evening sky. He looked around and saw an elderly man of 30 or 40 years of age. He was wearing a pair of pale black sunglasses, wore all black with a black tattered coat flowing under him, his hair was black and flowed in every direction and spoke with a voice of age and wisdom.

"Naruto, wake up Naruto." said the man

Groaning, Naruto sat up and looked at the man

"Hey old man, who are you?" questioned Naruto

"Who am I, it's me…Zangetsu." Said the man, now known as Zangetsu, but it didn't even register to Naruto

'What, I didn't hear his name.' thought the blonde

"It seems you can't even hear my name that makes me sad Naruto, for in this world, there is no one who knows me more than you."

"Look old man, I don't know who you are…What, how are just floating?" asked the blonde

"Floating? Maybe you want to look down." Said Zangetsu

Naruto looked and all of a sudden, he stated falling, as he fell and screamed, he saw Zangetsu following him.

"If you have time to scream, you have time to save yourself. The boxes you see from the crumbling buildings, in one of them, you will find the source of your true powers, your Zanpaktou (11). Remember the ancient flag of the old nation Japan (12); it was mostly white with one spot of red, think red. You find your zanpaktou fast, or you die (13)."

Naruto landed in a lake with a hard splash and pondered on Zangetsu's words.

'Think red he said, what red, what the…what was that?' pondered Naruto

What he saw was an endless sea of white ribbons, as he looked around, he was wondering what the red had to do with.

'Yeah, find one box in a sea of many, perfect' thought Naruto sarcastically

Suddenly, Naruto looked up to see a red ribbon staring at him, with a gasp he grabbed the ribbon and pulled the box to him, the box opened to reveal the hilt of a sword, the hilt was red in color, and had a red tassel at the end.

"You seem to have found me." Said Zangetsu as he appeared next to Naruto

"You mean, this is…?" Naruto started but was interrupted by the crumbling buildings rumbling (say that 3 times fast)

"What are you doing you fool? Pull me out quick!" shouted Zangetsu

**Scene Change back to forest**

To everyone else, it was as if time stood still for Naruto as Mizuki has yet to even reach Iruka. As the Tiger-ized Mizuki was approaching Iruka, he suddenly screamed in pain.

Iruka opened his eyes to see…Naruto standing in front of him, Naruto was holding a giant sword with a red hilt, a red tassel at the end, a gold rectangle shaped guard, the blade was the width of a halberd and the length was equal to that of Naruto's height, this was the sealed version of his zanpaktou. A beige colored hilt, the same size as the zanpaktou was strapped around his back, yet his clothing remained the same. The zanpaktou was held in the style of an upward slash, some blood saw on the top of the blade. Iruka now saw the Tiger-ized Mizuki holding the spot where his left arm was, said arm on the ground, Naruto looking at Mizuki with a killing intent, visible, light-blue energy known as spiritual pressure was surrounding him, his eyes now glowed with the same color as his spiritual pressure, and he spoke in a angry voice.

"Mizuki, for what you tried to do to Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto

"Ha, I only need one arm to defeat you, come at me demon fox." Declared Mizuki

Forming the cross hand sign for fox(14), Naruto shouted "Shadow Clone Justu!"

Awe-struck, Iruka thought 'Those aren't mere illusion, they're solid clones, he's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu.' Iruka had a proud smile on his face.

"So Mizuki, still so cocky?" asked Naruto with a smug smile.

Mizuki could only stammer as he looked at the five Narutos that surrounded him.

"Well then, here we come!" Naruto shouted

One Naruto landed a slash against Mizuki's back (hey a rhyme), Mizuki was able to destroy the one clone before another cut of his other arm, blood strayed as Mizuki screamed. A third and forth Naruto cut of Mizuki's legs, Mizuki, now without limbs, just sat there, couldn't say a word. Naruto approached Mizuki and stated: "Now Mizuki, you traitorous, shit-fucking scum…FELL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE!" said then shouted Naruto.

Mizuki screamed as Naruto's sword cut straight through him, and the two halves of Mzuki fell silent, Mizuki was dead. Walking over to Iruka, Naruto, with a scratch of the back of his head said: "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I think I too things too far."

"Hey Naruto, close your eyes, I have something for you."

Naruto closed his eyes

Iruka: "Okay, open."

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was his goggles in Iruka's hand and Iruka's head band gone, he reached up, touched his forehead, and saw that Iruka gave Naruto his head band.

"Congratulations, you graduate."

With a talking hug, Iruka told Iruka thank you, a thousand times over.

Scene change to the Hokage's Office

"Well, I guess he was able to attain his zanpaktou, now can he unlock it, what do think, Minato, Ryujin Jakka(15)." The old man of 70 in baggy white robes, wearing a huge white and red hat with a small white cape hanging from back stated as he, first, looked at a picture of Minato Namikaze, who was an older and whiskerless version of Naruto, then to a wooden cane he had used to disguise his zanpaktou, his name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, a.k.a. the 3rd Hokage.

"I guess, now I'll have to tell him, Minato, I hope you can forgive this old fool for not taking better care of yours and Kushina's son." Stated Hiruzen.

Chapter end.

Descriptions  
1: Scroll of sealing: a hidden village's secret scroll of S-rank forbidden jutsu, this is started by a village's 1st kage(16) and is passed down from kage to kage, the jutsu have high chakra (17) consumption and, more than likely cause death.

2: Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu: an B-S rank jutsu, that requires high levels of chakra, but no control, all information the clone gains returns to the original, forbidden for high level of chakra needed and possible mental overload, both from excessive use.  
3: Ninjustu: One of the three basic ninja arts, commonly attack abilities, uses the most chakra amount of the jutsu types, but requires moderate control  
4: Clone Jutsu- a D-rank genjutsu(18) that is a requirement for passing the academy, easy to detect, the jutsu is ineffective against an experienced ninja  
5: Hokage: the leader of the Hidden Leaf Village, it literally translates to Fire Shadow, the current hokage is Hiruzen Sarutobi after his first successor Minato Namikaze sacrificed his life to defeat the Kyuubi and safe the leaf, with no other candidate for hokage, Hiruzen was forced to become hokage again and come out of retirement.  
6: Jinchuuriki: A spiritualist medium, a person who is forced to be a living prison for a tailed beast, normally hated and rejected, the jinchuuriki normally turns against his/her own village and become angry at the world, Naruto is the container of the Nine-Tailed Fox, the most powerful tailed beast.  
7: Flank Jacket: A vest worn by chuunin and jonin(19), it has basic protection against standard weapons, but not jutsu and zanpaktou.  
8: Shuriken: A basic ninja weapon in the shape of a star, it is designed for throwing, sneak attacks, and traps.  
9: By forbidden: The third's law for concerning the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto, the law was that those who tell anyone that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of Naruto, they would immediately executed, the secret is an S-rank secret and was so that Naruto could lead a normal life, but the villagers, since they couldn't attack Naruto, they, at the least, wanted him to know they hated him.  
10: Nine-Tailed Fox: The most powerful tailed beast, and the ruler of Hell, gender unknown, and will be the cause of Naruto's hollow powers(20), it attacked the village for some unknown reason and was defeated when the forth sealed it inside Naruto. When the village refused to honor the forth's last wish to see Naruto as a hero, the Third initiated a law making it forbidden to take about the fox being of Naruto under the penalty of death.  
11: Zanpaktou: Translated it means Soul-Cutting Sword or Soul Slayer; it is the Kekkei Genkai(21) of the Namikaze Clan(22), others can also gain the power of Zanpaktou but only by those close to the Namikaze; i.e. Hiruzen Sarutobi, yet, this is a rare occurrence and will only happen with those who truly respect the Namikaze, no matter what.  
12: By ancient nation of Japan, I mean the nations of the world reformed into the Elemental Nations in hopes peace and prosperity, yet there is still war, people are more respectful of each other's and each other's believes.  
13: Naruto has yet to make contact with Kyuubi, since he hasn't used the Kyuubi's chakra yet, his inner hollow hasn't developed yet, his hollow development will start in the Wave mission.  
14: The cross hand sign is unknown an unknown animal sign, yet, it is possible to assume that the hand sign stands for fox.  
15: Ryujin-Jakka: Flowing Flame like Blade; the Third Hokage's zanpaktou, received from the Forth Hokage's spiritual pressure, it is a fire type zanpaktou that is disguised as a cane.  
16: Kage: A literal translation for the word shadow, a kage is the leader of a hidden village. An example is the Hokage the leader of the hidden leaf village.  
17: Chakra: Energy used by ninja to perform jutsu, it is composed of ½ ki energy and ½ spiritual pressure, Naruto kekkei genkai and his zanpaktou Zangetsu(23) only use spiritual pressure  
18: Genjutsu: One of the three basic ninja arts, this is revolved around illusions and messing with one five senses, it requires low-moderate amounts of chakra, but the most chakra control.  
19: The second strongest level of ninja, right under hokage, some jonin become masters of one of the three ninja arts, others become sensei or teachers to newly graduated genin.  
20: Naruto's hollow powers: Negative and evil powers which will manifest from the Nine Tails chakra, the hollow will always be fighting Naruto for control of his body.  
21: Kekkei Genkai: Bloodline Limit, which is usually limited to a certain clan, the Namikaze are the only ones who can transfer their kekkei genkai to someone else, but only if they trust that person.  
22: Namikaze Clan: The clan that the Forth Hokage came from, the clan was lost in the Kyuubi attack, leaving Naruto the last survivor of the clan, and responsible for its resurrection.  
23: Zangetsu: Cutting Moon; Naruto's zanpaktou, the spirit is in the form of a 30-40 year old man, more to be revealed later, his zanpaktou is a short range melee type.


	2. Chapter 1 rewrite

Shinobi Shinigami

"Text"-person  
**Bold Text- **Bijuu, Hollow Naruto, Inner Sakura, etc.  
Lined Text: Jutsu, special attacks, zanpaku-to release commands  
"" talking  
'' thinking  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Deep inside the forest of the Village Hidden in the Leaves sat a young boy with a huge scroll, the boy, looked no older than 12 and was wearing a neon bright jumpsuit, the jumpsuit also had blue on the shoulders and went down the small of his back, in between the blue and orange was a red spiral. His hair was a sun-kissed blonde with cerulean eyes, yet, his most distinctive characteristic were the 3 pencil thin whisker birth marks on his face, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, and he had just stolen the village's scroll of sealing.

"Let's see here…the Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu ….awww, crap, not this again, clones are my worst ninjutsu!" whined the boy

You see, Naruto had just failed his ninjutsu test at the Leaf Village Ninja Academy, and, the jutsu that was needed to pass was, unfortunately for Naruto, the Clone Jutsu, and the reason he failed at a basic jutsu wasn't because he sucked at it, it was because he had too much chakra, which is used to activate ninjutsu, and not enough control. This stems from the Nine Tailed Demon Fox being sealed inside of him by his father, Minato Namikaze, the Forth Hokage, and, unfortunately, when the asked that Naruto be seen as a hero for being a Jinchuriki When he failed, one of his two academy senses, Mizuki Touji, told him to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing and master one jutsu from it. Other than the Kyuubi, there is one more power inside of Naruto from his father, a power that even scares the Nine Tails. But unfortunately, Naruto is about to be busted.

"NAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRUTOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" a male voice yelled  
"Oh, Shit…"Said the blonde haired boy

A man of at least 26 years came into the scene, he was tall, skin tan, his hair was brown and tied into a ponytail that looked like a pineapple, he wore a dark blue, skin tight long sleeved one piece, he had a green flank jacket with a red spiral much like Naruto's spiral, He had brown eyes and a long scar going across the bridge of his nose, his name is Iruka Umino

"You dumbass, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING WITH THE SCROLL OF SEALING, IF THIS IS A PRANK, IT…IS…NOT…FUNNY!!!!!" The chunin all but yelled.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, you found me, I only had time to learn one jutsu."

Suddenly, Iruka jumped towards Naruto, alarm clear in his eyes and fear

"LOOK OUT!" shouted the chunin; pushing Naruto out of the way as a giant shuriken (8) came towards the two. The giant shuriken just grazed Iruka's leg

Suddenly, a man in the same outfit as Iruka came out, the only differences was that he had pale skin, white hair and a bandana with the leaf symbol on his head instead of a headband, his name is Mizuki Touji.

"Great job on finding the scroll Naruto, now hand it over and we can forget this whole thing." Said Mizuki with an evil smirk.

"Naruto! Don't give the scroll to Mizuki, he used you to get it, don't give it to him!" shouted Iruka.

"Don't listen to him Naruto, Iruka hates you just as much as the village!" "And do you know why?" inquired Mizuki with an evil sneer.

"NO, MIZUKI, DON'T SAY, YOU KNOW IT'S FORBIDDEN!" shouted Iruka

But, his plea fell on deaf ears as Mizuki took out another 12 normal shuriken and threw them at Iruka and bound him to a wall, and then he took another giant shuriken out from his back and threw it at Naruto as he shouted.

"BECAUSE THE 4TH HOKAGE DIDN'T KILL THE KYUUBI, HE SEALED INSIDE OF YOU, YOU…ARE…THE KYUUBI NO KITSUNE, THE NINE-TAILED FOX!" Mizuki shouted with a sick cackle.

"Whaa…" was as far as Naruto got as the giant shuriken impaled him in the stomach and sent him flying into the bushes with a soft thud.

"NOOOO, NARUTO!" shouted Iruka

Mizuki laughed evilly as he transformed into a buffer, tiger-like version of himself

"Are you afraid Iruka, this is the power that was offered to me by Lord Orochimaru, HA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" cackled Mizuki

Meanwhile, Naruto was out cold, dying in the bush that Mizuki's giant shuriken sent him into.

**Scene Change**

Naruto awoke in a different place, it was like he was atop a building, a skyscraper even, surrounded by other skyscrapers, the whole world was colored orange, like an evening sky. He looked around and saw an elderly man of 30 or 40 years of age. He was wearing a pair of pale black sunglasses, wore all black with a black tattered coat flowing under him, his hair was black and flowed in every direction and spoke with a voice of age and wisdom.

"Naruto, wake up Naruto." said the man

Groaning, Naruto sat up and looked at the man

"Hey old man, who are you?" questioned Naruto

"Who am I, it's me…Zangetsu." Said the man, who said now known as Zangetsu, spoke, but the name didn't even register to Naruto, he couldn't hear it.

'What, I didn't hear his name.' thought the blonde

"It seems you can't even hear my name that makes me sad Naruto, for in this world, there is no one who knows me more than you."

"Look old man, I don't know who you are…What, how are just floating?" asked the blonde

"Floating? Maybe you want to look down." Said Zangetsu

Naruto looked and all of a sudden, he stated falling, as he fell and screamed, he saw Zangetsu following him.

"If you have time to scream, you have time to save yourself. The boxes you see from the crumbling buildings, in one of them, you will find the source of your true powers, your Zanpaku-to. Remember the ancient flag of the old nation Japan; it was mostly white with one spot of red, think red. You find your zanpaku-to fast, or you die."

Naruto landed in a lake with a hard splash and pondered on Zangetsu's words.

'Think red he said, what red, what the…what was that?' pondered Naruto

What he saw was an endless sea of white ribbons, as he looked around, he was wondering what the red had to do with.

'Yeah, find one box in a sea of many, perfect' thought Naruto sarcastically

Suddenly, Naruto looked up to see a red ribbon staring at him, with a gasp he grabbed the ribbon and pulled the box to him, the box opened to reveal the hilt of a sword, the hilt was red in color, and had a red tassel at the end.

"You seem to have found me." Said Zangetsu as he appeared next to Naruto

"You mean, this is…?" Naruto started but was interrupted by the crumbling buildings rumbling (say that 3 times fast)

"What are you doing you fool? Pull me out quick!" shouted Zangetsu

**Scene Change back to forest**

To everyone else, it was as if time stood still for Naruto as Mizuki has yet to even reach Iruka. As the Tiger-ized Mizuki was approaching Iruka, he suddenly screamed in pain.

Iruka opened his eyes to see…Naruto standing in front of him, Naruto was holding a giant sword with a red hilt, a red tassel at the end, a gold rectangle shaped guard, the blade was the width of a halberd and the length was equal to that of Naruto's height, this was the sealed version of his zanpaktou. A beige colored scabbard, the same size as the zanpaku-to, was strapped around his back, yet his clothing remained the same. The zanpaku-to was held in the style of an upward slash, some blood saw on the top of the blade. Iruka now saw the Tiger-ized Mizuki holding the spot where his left arm was, said arm on the ground, Naruto looking at Mizuki with a killing intent, visible, light-blue energy known as spiritual pressure was surrounding him, his eyes now glowed with the same color as his spiritual pressure, and he spoke in a angry voice.

"Mizuki, for what you tried to do to Iruka-sensei, I'll kill you!" shouted Naruto

"Ha, I only need one arm to defeat you, come at me demon fox." Declared Mizuki

Forming the cross hand sign for fox, Naruto shouted "Shadow Clone Justu!"

Awe-struck, Iruka thought 'Those aren't mere illusion, they're solid clones, he's mastered an extremely advanced jutsu.' Iruka had a proud smile on his face.

"So Mizuki, still so cocky?" asked Naruto with a smug smile.

Mizuki could only stammer as he looked at the five Narutos that surrounded him.

"Well then, here we come!" Naruto shouted

One Naruto landed a slash against Mizuki's back (hey a rhyme), Mizuki was able to destroy the one clone before another cut of his other arm, blood strayed as Mizuki screamed. A third and forth Naruto cut of Mizuki's legs, Mizuki, now without limbs, just sat there, couldn't say a word. Naruto approached Mizuki and stated: "Now Mizuki, you traitorous, shit-fucking scum…FEEL THE WRATH OF MY BLADE!" said then shouted Naruto.

Mizuki screamed as Naruto's sword cut straight through him, and the two halves of Mzuki fell silent, Mizuki was dead. Walking over to Iruka, Naruto, with a scratch of the back of his head said: "Sorry Iruka-sensei, I think I too things too far."

"Hey Naruto, close your eyes, I have something for you."

Naruto closed his eyes

Iruka: "Okay, open."

When Naruto opened his eyes, he was his goggles in Iruka's hand and Iruka's head band gone, he reached up, touched his forehead, and saw that Iruka gave Naruto his head band.

"Congratulations, you graduate."

With a talking hug, Iruka told Iruka thank you, a thousand times over.

Scene change to the Hokage's Office

"Well, I guess he was able to attain his zanpaku-to, now can he unlock it is the question, what do think, Minato, Ryujin Jakka." The old man of 70 in baggy white robes, wearing a huge white and red hat with a small white cape hanging from back stated as he, first, looked at a picture of Minato Namikaze, who was an older and whiskerless version of Naruto, then to a wooden cane he had used to disguise his zanpaktou, his name is Hiruzen Sarutobi, a.k.a. the 3rd Hokage.

"I guess, now I'll have to tell him, Minato, I hope you can forgive this old fool for not taking better care of yours and Kushina's son." Stated Hiruzen.

Chapter end.

I was asked to rewrite chapter one and since I have bad memory, I can't remember who it was, to you, I'm sorry, if you can forgive me, I'll make sure they know you did help me with my mistakes.


	3. Truth Revealed

Shinobi Shinigami

"Text"-person  
**Bold Text- **Bijuu, Hollow Naruto, Inner Sakura, etc.  
Lined Text: Jutsu, special attacks, zanpaktou release commands  
"" talking  
'' thinking  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

In the Third Hokage's office, there are currently three people sitting there. The first is an elderly man in white and red robes, he is Hiruzen Sarutobi. The second is an adult of 26 in Leaf chunin clothing with no head band and a scar going across his nose, his name is Iruka Umino. The third is a boy of age 12, he wore an orange jumpsuit with baggy orange pants, he had a beige, giant sheath on his back, with the hilt of a sword sticking out, he had a blue, used head band on, his most distinguishing figure is his 6 whisker like birth marks, 3 on each side, his name is Naruto Uzumaki, soon to be Naruto Namikaze.

The old man spoke first: "Well, Naruto-kun (1), do you know why you and Iruka are here?"

"Um, because I kicked Mizuki-teme's (2) ass, or is this about the scroll thing?"inquired the blond

Iruka smacked Naruto in the head shouting: "You dumbass, show the Hokage some respect!"

The old man just chuckled "It's alright Iruka, it's nice to see some normalcy, after all, I am, in fact, an old man, any way, Naruto, this isn't about Mizuki nor the scroll, this is about the sword on your back, and your heritage."

Naruto went deathly silent at this 'My parents, what…?'

"Naruto," the old man announced, pulling Naruto from his thoughts, "this is from your father, it has a blood seal(3) on it, bite your thumb to draw blood, and swipe it on the seal to open it, this is used to keep family secrets secret so they don't get out into the open."

Naruto did as the third said, in a beam of blue light, a holographic image of the Forth Hokage appeared, he was easily six foot, he had the same blond hair as Naruto, his face was like that of an adult Naruto, with spikier hair, and no whisker marks, he wore a jonin style flank jacket, a black shihaksho(4) under his flank jacket, it had a white shirt with a white sash, a zanpaktou was resting on his right hip, he also wore a white haori cape with red flames at the bottom of his cape and at the cuffs of the sleeves, this is the forth in his Soul Reaper uniform, and this is his last message to Naruto.

"Naruto, if you are watching this, then that means that the fox has been defeated, the village is safe, and I am dead, I'm sorry for sealing the fox inside you Naruto, but I couldn't ask any parent to do what I was about, especially when I didn't have the heart to do it to you, so please, forgive me, my son." Naruto's eyes went wide but continued to listen, "I hope your mother was able to live to take care of you, and that your aunt and uncle could watch over you. You are the last of the Namikaze clan, other than your uncle, who is my older brother Kisuke Urahara Namikaze, is going to train you in Soul Reaper arts; I hope my last wish was respected at least. Know this Naruto, that no matter what I'm proud of you and I love you, my son.

From,  
Minato Namikaze; 4th Hokage, the Leaf's Yellow Flash (5)

The beam of light died down as the hologram of Minato Namikaze disappeared. A pregnant silence was in the office, even Naruto was quite as well (gasp, shocking), "Old man, what happened to my mother, who was she?"

"Sigh, her name was Kushina Uzumaki, she was from the former Whirlpool Country(6), which was destroyed in the Third Great Ninja War(7), see quickly became a jonin here and became known as the Crimson Spiral(8), she died from excessive blood loss in childbirth from the stress of the Nine-Tails attack, but she loved you like no other, and she hated the fact the she was going to leave you as an orphan, because she knew what your father had planned to defeat the fox with, her last words were for you grow as a good man, and that she loved you."

For the first time, in a long time, the third and Iruka saw Naruto cry, then, he suddenly stopped, he looked at the picture on the wall of his father, and then, he spoke.

"Old man, what am I going to do?"

"Well, you can either take your father's name and have it made public, or don't accept and have it remain private, if you do accept, you will gain your father's house, access to all his scrolls, his jutsu, everything, or if you don't, well, I'm afraid you can't have your father's house, but I can give you what I can…it's your choice."

With a sigh, Naruto looked at the Hokage and said: "Old man I choose…"

Cliffhanger

Sorry, can't decide to have Naruto accept or reject his father's name, so I will make a poll for everyone to choose.

Choices  
1: Accept; people will know Naruto is a Namikaze and he will get his father's house, a seat on the council; when achieving bankai, jonin when achieving bankai, his father's account, and everything his father had

2: Reject; Naruto's heritage will not get his father's name, his heritage will remain a secret, the council will not know about his heritage, he will have his father's scrolls and such, but not his house or money

Description  
1: Kun: An attachment added to a boy's name, usually to a crush, boyfriend, or lover but still used for guys.

2: teme: An attachment to a name standardlly for guys, sometimes girls, or even by itself; its literal translation is bastard, but with a girl, it means bitch, at the same time, it is and offensive way of saying you.

3: blood seal: A seal that is used to keep scrolls from being accessed from someone not of one's family blood, the seal can only be opened by someone who is from the same family.

4: Shihaksho: The Namikaze standard battle clothing, it is a baggy black robe; some have capes on the back of their shihakshos.

5: Leaf's Yellow Flash: Minato Namikaze's nickname, given from a jutsu of his family, the Lightning Flash Jutsu, allowing him to teleport anywhere, this is a jutsu only possible with a zanpaktou.

6: Whirlpool Country: The country Naruto's mother is from, destroyed in the Great Ninja War, she took refuge in the Leaf where she fell in love with Naruto's father.

7: Third Great Ninja War: A war that took place a few years before Minato became Hokage; in where the Rock Village declared war against the Leaf, Minato was the driving force in the war, which was what help Minato become the 4th Hokage, it was also the war that destroyed Whirlpool Country.

8: Crimson Spiral: Kushina's nickname, it was issued by her red hair, the spirals on her clothing, and the blood she spilled was also in the shape of a spiral.


	4. Training

Shinobi Shinigami

"Text"-person  
**Bold Text- **Bijuu, Hollow Naruto, Inner Sakura, etc.  
Lined Text: Jutsu, special attacks, zanpaktou release commands  
"" talking  
'' thinking  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Last Time on Shinobi Shinigami

Our favorite knucklehead ninja, Naruto Uzumaki stole the Scroll of Sealing in order to pass the Academy Graduation Exam and become gennin, but got busted by everyone's favorite dolphin ninja Iruka Umino. When Mizuki Touji appeared, he revealed that this was a trick to get the Scroll for Orochimaru and kill Naruto. Unable to help, Iruka watched as Naruto was struck down and saw Mizuki use his Tiger Curse Mark to try to kill him. In Naruto's inner world, he saw Zangetsu, the spirit of his zanpaktou that helped him unlock his sealed form (his shikai (1) won't come until the 1st Zabuza fight). Striking down Mizuki, saving Iruka, and graduating, the Third told Naruto about his family, now will Naruto choose to become a Namikaze or an Uzumaki, the story continues now?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Old man," started the orange clad gennin, "I … accept."

Hiruzen, the Third Hokage, looked at Naruto and spoke: "Very well Naruto-kun…"

Interrupting, Naruto spoke "But, I really want this to remain secret, after all, why become Hokage, if I have to fall back on my dad's achievements and not my own, I'll pave my path, my own way, on my own terms, not my father's."

Iruka looked at Naruto with pride 'Naruto, you will be a splendid ninja, own your own terms, not your dad's.'

With a sigh, the Third looked at Naruto: "Very well Naruto-kun, I will keep this a secret until you're a jonin or until you unlock your zanpaktou bankai or final release (2), which will take awhile, but when one of those two happens, your heritage will be made public knowledge, agreed?"

With a grin, Naruto spoke "All right old man, you got a deal."

Suddenly, a male voice rang out "So, now my nephew knows his heritage, I guess now I can take him in, I couldn't because then your heritage would be revealed, and you could have been in even more danger, sorry kid?"

The Third spoke "Come on out Kisuke."

Stepping out of the shadows, a tall, pale man of 6 ft. was revealed; he seemed to be at least 40 years of age. He wore a bucket hat with green and white strips going up and down. He had light blonde hair and brown eyes, a leaf head band was wrapped around his forehead. He wore a shihaksho, but as opposed to the Forth's it was a green robe style top and green pants. This was coupled with a black, long sleeved cape like jacket with white diamond patterns at the bottom. What completed the outfit were a pair of wooden, Jiraiya style sandals that were off white in color with black straps and a set of toed socks. He is Naruto's uncle and older brother of Minato Namikaze, Kisuke Namikaze, currently under the alias of Kisuke Urahara.

Speaking first was Kisuke "Well Naruto, it seems that, with our reunion, it is time for me to teach you in the Soul reaper arts, of course your aunt will help when she gets here, (Guess who), and refine your jutsu, chakra control, etc., etc., you know the basics."

Smirking: "So we start training tomorrow."

Kisuke had on a smirk that scared Naruto shitless, poor Naruto gulped

'I think I'm screwed.'

**It was 6:00 a.m. in the Namikaze House**

A small creek was heard as Kisuke snuck into Naruto's bedroom, seeing his nephew asleep, Kisuke grinned.

"He's sleeping so peacefully for the first time in a long time; it's almost a shame to wake him up… well, almost."

With that, Kisuke pulled out a soccer horn and a bull horn, held both right next to Naruto's ear, pulled the trigger on the bottom of the bull horn, and pressed down on the soccer horn

**HHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!!!!!!!!!**

And, for sure, Naruto was awake, hanging from his ceiling (like Tom Cat from Tom & Jerry), scared out of his mind; all the while Kisuke was on the ground, holding his sides, and laughing his ass off.

Jumping down, a pissed off Naruto grabbed his zanpaktou, unsheathed it, and when Kisuke sat up, he was whacked in the face with the hilt of Naruto's sword (similar to the way Ichigo hit him after the Shattered Shaft training.) Kisuke fake cried as Naruto shouted at him.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL WAS THAT FOR YA HAT N' CLOGED RAT BASTARD, AND WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU WAKING ME UP AT SIX IN THE MORNING FOR?"

Stopping the crocodile tears (3), Kisuke smiled as he said

"The early bird catches the worm, right?"

Feeling the anger radiating off of Naruto, Kisuke got serious, and told Naruto what was needed to do today.

"Okay, I'll talk, well first I made some breakfast for us, then we're going to get some supplies for your training, then some clothes, both for training and for when you're not on ninja or soul reaper duty, some books for knowledge you'll need, and basics on kenjutsu(4)."

Suddenly, a sultry, beautiful female voice rang out.

"So Kisuke, this is our nephew, hmmm, it's going to be fun training him, and we have a week to do it right."

At that point, a beautiful, dark skinned woman stepped out of the shadows of Naruto's bedroom, and flicked on the lights, Naruto's room contained a red floor, a queen sized bed with a red cover and black pillows, empty wooden bookshelves that Naruto felt was about to get full, the room was big enough for five Naruto's, at the edge of his bed was a beautiful, dark skinned woman of at least 5 ft. 1 in. Her hair was a dark purple, her eyes were cat style gold, she wore an orange top with white strips on the shoulders, a tight black turtle neck was under the orange shirts, a pair of tight, black pants that completed her hips and a white sash held the pants up. She is Naruto's aunt, Kisuke's wife, and Minato's sister-in-law, Yuroichi Shihouin Urahara Namikaze.

"Well Kisuke, seems Naruto has just as bad a temper as his mother, yet has his father's looks, so, what will we start with for training, Zanjutsu(5), Hoho(6), Kido(7), Hakuda(8), come, what?" asked Yuroichi in a hyperactive style, just like that of a child.

Holding up his fan Kisuke said "Nothing, we have to get him ready for the Shinobi world, but first, breakfast."

"ALRIGHT," shouted Yuroichi "Let's eat!"

After a nice breakfast, Naruto finally got to take a look around the Namikaze house, it was rather big, but not like the Hyuga House, but it was enough for about 26 people, pets included. The flooring was hardwood flooring, the walls were a light blue color, all the rooms were bare for the most part and painted white, other than Naruto's room, as well as Kisuke's and Yuroichi's room. Their room was decorated with black carpeting, and a purple rug at the foot of the bed with a picture of a black cat on it. The bed was a king size and had a red comforter, shelves with stuffed cats at each end were shelves, lined with books and scrolls, a closet for Yuroichi's and Kisuke's clothes. Minato's room was just as bare, probably emptied by the Third in case someone tried to that the Namikaze clan's Soul Reaper secrets.

"Okay," spoke Kisuke, "We have to go shopping, I'll go get the clothing and groceries, Yuroichi, you and Naruto go get his ninja gear."

"Okay" said Naruto and Yuroichi

**3 hours later.**

After 3 hours, Naruto, Kisuke, and Yuroichi returned to the house, with many, many bags of food, clothing and ninja gear, now Naruto's training started.

"Okay," stated the elder Namikaze (Kisuke if anyone couldn't make the connection) "Naruto, we will have to start your training now, first and foremost, you will not need your zanpaktou yet, you will learn how to use your spiritual pressure, the spirit energy half of your chakra and control it. Come on, out to the fields."

All the three went out the training field behind the Namikaze house. The field had wooden logs standing up; the field itself was a giant meadow with a small pond at the edge, truly a beautiful place.

"Okay," said Kisuke, "Time to begin the first third of your training, hold still."

Picking up a cane, Naruto saw that it had a flaming skull mark on the bottom of it, he jab the skull mark at Naruto, and in the blink of an eye…Naruto hadn't changed at all, but his stomach hurt.

Whining Naruto started: "Well uncle, that did nothing but…," Naruto looked down to see his body, unconscious with a chain connected to both his chest and his body's chest, "What the hell am I doing in two places at once, I didn't do the shadow clone jutsu?!"

Kisuke: "Relax, I have started the training for you to unlock and use your spiritual pressure. First, you will fight her, come on out challenger."

At that, a little girl, who looked to be around 8 years old, stepped out wearing a white shirt with the kanji for Urahara Shop on it and a knee length pink skirt with white polka dots on it. She had long black hair that was pulled into to limp pony tails on either side of her head with two pinks head and two locks of hair pulled in between her eyes that split at her nose, she had pale skin with two little blushes on her cheeks, she had dark purple eyes and seemed very timid, she wore two red boxing gloves and a hat that looked like a mushroom, her name is Ururu Tsumugiya.

"Hello Naruto-niichan (9), I'm here to help, please put these on, I don't want to accidentally kill you." Ururu said in a very meek voice.

At Naruto's feet, she threw a couple of white gloves and a white head band (like the one's Ichigo used in the training to get his Soul Reaper powers back)., Kisuke explained the training to Naruto: "This is going to help your body unlock your spiritual pressure, when against Mizuki, you only unlocked it because you were in a life and death situation, now this training is going to help you unlock it, so you can use it no matter what, the reason you couldn't use it after Mizuki is because you were used to merging it with physical energy, this training is going to force your body to learn to use spiritual pressure, understand?"

Looking confused, Naruto looked at Ururu, only to see Ururu come at him with a punch, when the punch connected, Naruto went flying backwards screaming.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! Damn, I guess I underestimated her, if one of Little Miss Muppets punches connects, I'm fucked (that's what he said), and not in the good way (he he, all right: to quote Glen Quagmire)!"

Naruto took off in a sprint with Ururu behind him, throwing punches as Naruto dodged them, the gear Ururu had was clutched in hand, but not on.

Kisuke's voice rang out, "Naruto, put on the gear, and to use it, you must say the phrase."

"What phrase?"

"Amazing helmet of justice in place, Amazing armor of justice, protect me now."

Naruto put the helmet on as he went to repeat what Kisuke said.

"Okay, the amazing…," throwing the headband on the floor, he shouted, "That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard!"

An explosion occurred as Ururu flew at Naruto for another punch, and sent Naruto flying. Naruto grabbed the headband, put it on and started to chant.

"Ok, Ok, Amazing Headband of Justice in place, Amazing Armor of Justice, protect me!"

Kisuke turned to Yuroichi, "Well what do you know, he actually said it."

Stopping, Naruto shouted at Kisuke, "You rat bastard, I'll kill you!"

Ururu went for another punch, only for Naruto to dodge and run away, 'Damn it, I have to keep running, or I might… hey, wait, if I'm dodging her punches, then that means I'm getting faster, then, maybe, I can get a hit in.'

Stopping, Naruto put on the gloves and the headband, two face plates went around Naruto's head and stopped just at his chin, taking a boxing stance, Naruto prepared himself to fight, dodging some more of Ururu's punches, Naruto swung.

'I'll just tap her on her forehead, just to get her to…,' unfortunately, Naruto swung too low and cut Ururu's cheek, 'oh, damn, I cut her,' as the cut on Ururu's cheek bled, her eyes became emotionless, robotic like as she jump and readied a kick.

Naruto shouted as Ururu's kick came at him, a loud explosion was heard as Ururu's kick connected and sent Naruto flying into a nearby rock with a loud crash, and Kisuke appeared along side of Ururu, holding her leg (not that way perverts).

"Safe!"

By grabbing Ururu's, Kisuke stopped that damage from being fatal, but it still sent Naruto flying, over at the nearby rock, Yuroichi helped Naruto get out of the rock, Naruto looked at Kisuke.

"Let me that another shot at her."

Yuroichi spoke: "Congratulations Naruto, you completed part one."

Looking confused, Kisuke spoke up: Don't feel different in your soul form Naruto?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah, I do feel stronger, is that because of my spiritual pressure?"

"Yes, now it's time for part 2, Tessai, do it!"

Suddenly a giant man appeared in front of Naruto and used a knife to cut the chain connecting his soul to his body, the man looked to be about 40 years old with black hair pulled into braids and a set of square lens glasses. A white T-shirt with normal black pants and a blue apron and a little handlebar mustache, he is Kisuke's old teammate, Tessai Tsukabishi.

On the ground, Naruto felt like his body (ironic seeing as he is in soul form) was on fire, struggling to get up, Naruto felt his strength leaving him.

"What the hell is this, my body, it feels like… I'm… on fire."

Kisuke spoke: "That's because you're dying Naruto, your chain is going to go through an encroachment, now begin!"

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Naruto shouted as he fell down a deep pit and landed with a loud crash, Kisuke called down to Naruto.

"Naruto, if you can hear me, I'm going to explain part 2, this is called the Shattered Shaft training, in here, you will learn to finish unlocking your spiritual pressure as well as summon your zanpaktou. This is for when you go on undercover operations, you'll have to leave your zanpaktou behind and be able to call from where ever you are, but this process is dangerous, if you don't get out of that pit as a Soul Reaper, or with your zanpaktou and become a hollow, or a fallen soul. A demon that Soul Reapers use to purify until your father's death, in which all souls are purified after they die, if you do become a hollow, then we will have no choice but to kill you." That last part came out as very serious and very sad, Naruto knew he had to try but…he couldn't move, he looked to see his arms bound and Tessai in with his legs crossed and his hands clasped together, using a kido spell to keep Naruto down.

"Bakudō #99 Part 1: Restrict, I'm sorry Naruto, but this is so you don't try to quit in the middle of training."

"I don't give…. Ahh, what, the…I can't…breath!"

Naruto looked down to see the encroachment begin, but it was very painful, the links grew mouths and began to eat themselves, as soon as it was done, Naruto sat and was unable to breath, he and Tessai thought that the encroachment was done, for now, when suddenly, the chain became red and two more links were being encroached.

"Ah, Tess…ai, what…is,,,hap…enning…AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!"

"I'll be back, I'm going to get your uncle, the encroachment is happening too fast!"

Under a nearby apple tree, Kisuke was eating an apple with Yuroichi napping, her head on his shoulder, their peace was interrupted when a young boy came running up to them. The boy had bright red hair and brown eyes, he had a white T-shirt with the kanji for Urahara Shop on it. He wore a pair of blue jeans with the legs ruled up at the knees and a pair of black sneakers, the young boy's name is Jinta Hanakari

"HEY, KISUKE, YUROICHI, WE NEED SOME HELP!" The red head shouted.

Yuroichi looked at Jinta, but Kisuke answered, knowing that a Nap-Interrupted Yuroichi= a Pissed off Yuroichi.

"Yo, Jinta-kun, what's wrong?"

"It's Naruto, the encroachment is happening even faster than normally, and the chain is red, Tessai thinks that the fox is going to take over Blondie (Naruto, if you couldn't figure that out) if or when he becomes a hollow."

"WHAT?"

Kisuke, Yuroichi, and Jinta rushed to the pit to see the encroachment just end, the chain had gotten pretty short, equal to that of a two day encroachment and only 23 hours had passed. Kisuke looked at Tessai.

"Tessai, how is he, is he alright?"

"I'm not sure boss, I think that he may go into the last encroachment soon."

"Just keep an eye on him, we have to…"

"NO," Naruto shouted, "I'll beat that fox and whatever hollow I become and I'll never give up, no matter what!"

Kisuke smiled: "Okay, I trust you Naruto, just remember the final encroachment, will be nothing like the first ones you went through."

'Minato, if you were alive, you'd have used Nejibana (10) on me for even suggesting this training for your son.'

After 24 hours, the final encroachment started and Naruto was in pain, when the encroachment ended, Naruto's hollowfication began and the mask was beginning to form, Yuroichi turned to Kisuke, scared for her nephew.

"What can we do Kisuke?"

"Nothing, we can only hope Naruto can resist it enough to at least summon his zanpaktou, but he is resisting, normally when one becomes a hollow, the body explodes and reforms, then the mask forms, in this case, the order is reversed, I just hope he can resist enough to finish his spiritual pressure training."

In the pit, Naruto feels himself being pulled into his inner world.

"Naruto, wake up, Naruto."

Naruto awoke to see the spirit of Zangetsu staring at him.

"Hey, old man, what's up?"

"What is up Naruto is that your inner world is starting to crumble…again and your hollowification is nearly complete, once the mask form on your body outside, you will become a hollow."

"You must find the red ribbon, but this time, you must attract it from my zanpaktou form outside your body and call it to your inner world, find the box that will show your zanpaktou in your room and call the spirit ribbon (11) unlock the rest of your soul reaper powers or, as I said, you will become a hollow."

Just like last time, the building in Naruto's inner world tilted and Naruto fell into the pool of water that was in his inner world.

'Damn, this is different, most of the ribbons are red, this won't be like last time, I know the fox is behind this, so I just have to find the right ribbon.'

Naruto looked around for the right ribbon, but when all the ribbons are red, that makes it very hard, when all seemed lost, Naruto remember one very important thing about the Namikaze house, that all the occupied bedrooms of the Namikaze house have spiritual pressure sensors, and the only people that could access Naruto's bedroom was Yuroichi, Kisuke, his parents, if they were alive, his grandparents, again, if they were alive, and Naruto himself, that converts it into reishi or spirit particles (12) which creates a security system for the rooms and the house itself. Concentrating on his left over reishi in his room, Naruto fell a ribbon hit him, he opened his eyes to see the ribbon from his room wrapped around his wrist, knowing that the fox can't cast any illusions on the outside world; he grabbed the hilt of his zanpaktou. When he grabbed the hilt, Zangetsu appeared behind him.

"Congratulations, you have passed the second test."

"So, does that mean I can hear your name, what is your name?"

"My name is…Zangetsu."

Naruto looked crestfallen: "I still couldn't hear it old man, sorry."

Zangetsu smiled kindly to Naruto: "In time Naruto, you will hear my name, until then, my full power can't be unlocked."

In a flash, Naruto was back in the real world.

When Naruto was going through his hollowification, this is what happened.

As the mask was forming, Tessai looked up at Kisuke.

"I'm sorry, boss, but I have to do something before Naruto becomes a full fledged hollow, I am switching to suppression mode!"

Jinta called down: "Hey, be careful Tessai, don't kill him."

Tessai put his palms together and chanted: "Bakudō # 99 Part 2: Bankin (Final Seal); First Incantation: Bandage," with that Tessai slammed four fingers, two from each hand, into the ground, causing white fabric to rise from the ground and wrap around Naruto, causing Naruto to look like a mummy, "Second Incantation: One Hundred Death Bolts," and with that call, linked nails struck Naruto in the chest and went all the way around his torso, clasping his hands together, he chanted the last of the spell, "This is it, Final Incantation: Fatal Seal," in a flash, a giant weight that weighed 1000 pounds fell on top of Naruto. As Naruto screamed from the Hollowification, energy was released in a gigantic explosion before the weight even hit Naruto, a flash of yellow light was seen as it came crashing to the ground. When the crash ended, a figure stepped out of the shadows, but cloud of dust surrounded it, when the dust cleared, Naruto stepped out. His sealed zanpaktou on his back, but that was his only recognizable quality, he wore a black version of his jumpsuit, everything of the jumpsuit was black except for the shoulders which were now a dark orange instead of blue and the red spiral on the back of the jumpsuit, the last feature was the fact that his jacket was open to reveal a skin tight black shirt that showed his muscles that caused Ururu to blush (remember, Yuroichi is married to Kisuke, and won't be going off with any other man, oh, and she isn't a nympho in this fic). His now wore a pair of straw sandals with a pair of white toed socks. But the most prominent feature was the hollow mask on his face, the mask has 18 teeth in total, 8 on the top and 8 on the bottom, 2 elongated fangs were at the two ends of the rows, the big fangs were colored blood red and the mask itself was shaped like a fox's head, 6 red whisker like marks, similar to the ones on Naruto's face were shown, 3 on each side of the mask, but Naruto's eyes weren't there, neither his, Kyuubi's or hollow style eyes. Jinta spoke up.

"Hey, Naruto, is that you?"

Naruto reached behind him and took out his zanpaktou, he turned it so the hilt was to his face and slammed the hilt into the mask, the mask cracked and some of the pieces fell to the ground, Naruto's hand went up to his mask and pulled it off, after taking the mask off his face, Kisuke decided it was time to joke with a confused Naruto.

"Well Naruto, that was a surprise, I thought you wouldn't make it, I guess I just lost my bet, which means you owe me 1000 yen."

Naruto took the mask that was torn off and threw it at Kisuke, the mask hit with a resounding crack as it shattered upon impact of Kisuke's skull.

"Hat n' Clogs you bastard, I knew you didn't believe in me, that's why I swore to myself that when I got out of that hole," the next part Naruto said with an evil and sadistic tone, "I would kill you the first chance I got."

"Now, Now Naruto there is no need to get violent, seeing as you still have one more stage of training left, but you can't do that stage yet, sorry."

A tick mark appeared on top of Naruto's head as his eye twitch, and replied angrily: "What did you just say?"

With a smile, Kisuke spoke: "You can't do the final training until you unlock the shikai for your zanpaktou, so today you rest and tomorrow we train some more in ninja and soul reaper arts, o.k.?"

Kisuke looked at Naruto when he didn't get a reply, only to see that Naruto fell on the ground, asleep, Kisuke smiled at this

"Of course he'd be tired, he just, literally went to hell and back, training continues tomorrow."

End Chapter

1: Shikai (Initial Release), is the second form and the first upgrade of a Soul Reaper's zanpaktou, to achieve shikai, a Soul Reaper must be in a life and death situation after unlocking their spiritual pressure all the way, a Soul Reaper with shikai is automatically given the rank of chunin, most shikai are released by the Soul Reaper saying the Release command, be it a poem or a word, and the zanpaktou's name (i.e. Awaken Now, Benihime (13)), some zanpaktou, after shikai cannot go back into their sealed form, but such occurrences are rare.

2: Bankai (Final Release), is the second upgrade and the last form of a zanpaktou, to achieve bankai, a Soul Reaper must have many years of experience or use a special device, either way to summon the zanpaktou avatar and subjugate the avatar, all bankai are different much like all shikai are different, but are released by saying Bankai, a release command, and the bankai name (i.e.: Bankai, Fade to Black, I call your name, Tensa Zangetsu(14)), all zanpaktou go back to either shikai or their sealed form when all the fighting is said and done.

3: Crocodile Tears: Fake crying (duh)

4: Kenjutsu: Sword arts for ninja, these are for Shinobi who specialize using the sword with their ninjutsu.

5: Zanjutsu: Sword arts for Soul Reapers, all Soul Reapers must at least be proficient in Zanjutsu but not an expert; this is most effective for a Soul Reaper that fights close range.

6: Hoho: Agility: Movement techniques for Soul Reapers, the most known is the Flash Step, which allows a Soul Reaper to move faster than most.

7: Kido: Literally can be called the ninjutsu of the Soul Reaper, kido spell can be either bakudo (binding spells) or hado (destructive spells), to use a spell, the soul reaper must say a rather long winded chant, the type (hado or bakudo), the number of the spell and the name of the spell, some soul reaper do a chant discard, in which the type, number, and name of the spell is said, but not the chant, the power is decreased, but the spell come out a lot faster, perfect in a close quarters fight.

8: Hakuda: Hand to hand combat, a soul reapers taijutsu, not many train in this field safe for Yuroichi.

9: Nii-chan: It means big brother.

10: Nejibana (Twisted Flower) Minato's zanpaktou, more to be revealed at a later date.

11: Spirit Ribbons: Solidified Spirit Particles that form white ribbons, a soul reaper's spirit ribbon is red.

12: Spirit Particles/ Reishi: Spirit particles that are bits of spirit energy that protect anything they encompass.

13: Benihime: Kisuke's zanpaktou, meaning crimson princess, its shikai release command is Awaken Now and the attack command is Scream.

14: Tensa Zangetsu, Naruto's bankai, more to be revealed at a later date, its translation is Heavenly Chained, Cutting Moon.

Chapter end

A little to tell everyone: the rookies, safe for Naruto and the senseis will be all girls, this is a Harem fic!

Oh should Naruto be part of team 7, 8, or 10, poll open please vote


	5. Details

Info Chapter: I hate doing these.

Okay this is info on all my current fics

For Shinobi Shinigami: Not all of the ninja will have fics, just the ones closest to Naruto or Minato. So Sarutobi, Kakashi (female if Naruto's sensei), Kurenai (if Naruto's sensei), Asuma (both female and zanpakuto if Naruto's sensei), Hinata (she will be Naruto's teammate), Iruka, Kisuke, Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Yuroichi. How is on my webpage.

For Sharingan Soul Reaper: SplitToInfinity is remaking chap. 1 and when finished I will get to chap. 2. And, since people what Zangetsu to be part of it, he will be Ichigo's resurreccion.

For Zeige Dich, Kyuubi: Chap. 2 is coming soon

For Arrancar of Youkai Academy: Chap. 2 is coming soon

As for my other fics and paring, check my page for all the info you need.


	6. Filler turned Canon, Naruto sings

"Text"-person  
**Bold Text- **Bijuu, Hollow Naruto, Inner Sakura, Yuroichi: Cat form, Song lyrics  
Lined Text: Jutsu, special attacks, zanpakuto release commands  
"" talking  
'' thinking  
_Slanted: Messages_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

**Last Time  
Naruto had just finished two thirds of his Spirit Training; all that is left is the last stage, which can't be done until Naruto gains his shikai. Naruto will begin his training in the basic arts of the Shinobi and the Soul Reaper and what? Kisuke is giving Naruto a profession outside of the Shinobi world?**

**Notes: I have gotten some grief about the amount of girls in the harem, personally, when I thought about is, it was too much and I can't do something like that. So I shrunk it down to three people with Naruto: Hinata, Fem. Shikamaru (Shika), and Fem. Kakashi (Kagura)**

**I just realized that I have been spelling zanpakuto and shihakusho wrong; I'm sorry to everyone who has and who will read this.**

**I again would like to thank Challenger for Naruto's Ressureccion name and for the pictures on his profile, and if anyone can make some more pictures for the characters in my fics, I would really appreciate it.**

**As everyone will note, I changed the name of my fic from Shinobi Shinigami, Ninja Soul Reaper, to A Clan of Soul Reapers, Shinobi Shinigami. I always wanted to change the name but; keep Shinobi Shinigami in it; I hope this is a better title.**

**Also, (I know I'm a pain in the ass) I changed it to a crossover because of how many Bleach characters were showing up. At first it was just Urahara and Yuroichi appearing; Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu weren't going to appear at all, but I needed them to help with Naruto's Soul Reaper Training. Now, I also have to add the Visoreds so that Naruto can learn to control his Inner Hollow: Oturan Ikamuzu Ezakiman (Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze spelt backwards). Which is why I had to turn it in to a crossover, okay. Now story start!**

The Namikaze family and company (Tessai, Ururu, and Jinta) were sitting around a table, eating some breakfast that Kisuke and Tessai cooked up. Ururu and Jinta almost finished their plates when they saw that Naruto and Yuroichi had a huge pile next to them, and it was growing. Tessai kept his face calm but inside he was happy to see that people loved his cooking so much. Kisuke only laughed at seeing the amount his wife and nephew put away, only for realization to strike him, who was going to clean ALL the plates!? He couldn't ask Tessai, the man does enough for the family and asking for more would be like taking advantage of him. Jinta and Ururu couldn't because that would cause a bigger mess, well Jinta would. That left Naruto and Yuroichi, because he would be damned if he did them, without Minato, he was the clan head. Kisuke cleared his throat, getting the attention of the bottomless pits he called his wife and nephew, causing then to stop eating, Kisuke was hoping not to die, you never interrupt a cat's, or fox's meal.

"Naruto, Yuroichi, I trust you two are enjoying your breakfast?"

Yuroichi and Naruto glared at the light blond, ready to kill him, before speaking.

"Of course Kisuke Kun, Tessai is one of the best!" exclaimed Yuroichi, inching her hand to the bowl of race next to her.

"Who wouldn't like it uncle Kisuke, Uncle Tessai is awesome, his ramen is almost as good as Ichiraku's!" Naruto said in the same fashion as Yuroichi

Tessai was smiling at this point, both for the fact that his cooking was still loved and that Naruto saw him as an uncle. Looking at the dishes, he was nervous about the amount to clean. Everyone heard two satisfied sighs and saw that Naruto and Yuroichi had just finished and had left a 30' tall stack of plates behind. Kisuke spoke up with a very stupid question: "Okay now, who is going to do the dishes?"

Naruto spoke up: "All in favor of Hat and Clogs doing the dishes; say aye!"

"AYE!!!" rang out through the room as everyone, even Tessai and Yuroichi voted for Urahara to do the dishes. Urahara's jaw dropped, trying to think of a way out. Unfortunately, Yuroichi and Tessai grabbed Naruto to start on his Kido, Hoho, and Hakuda training. Jinta and Ururu took off too watch, Jinta for laughs and Ururu for Naruto. Kisuke cried anime style tears at the thought of doing the dishes…again. Snapping his fingers, Kisuke formed the fox seal (see chapter 1) and shouted: "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

10 other Kisuke's appeared, all looking the same as him.

"OKAY EVERYONE, WE HAVE DISHES FROM A BUNCH OF INGREATS TO CLEAN UP, TIME TO CLEAN AND GET VENGENCE!"

"YEAH!" all the clones shouted

_**(Three Hours Later)**_

Kisuke had finally finished the dishes, and plotted his revenge. He took all of Naruto's ramen cups and all of Yuroichi milk bottles, the old glass style bottles, and locked them in a white, plastic, refrigerated box. Using a kido spell to make everything but the contents invisible, he put them outside.

Outside, before Kisuke's trap, Yuroichi was going over the basic motions of Hakuda. Tessai was waiting for his chance to teach Naruto Bakudo #1: Sai (1) and Hado #1: Sho (2). The three saw Kisuke walk out with a smirk. A smirk grazed Tessai's own lips, a feeling of dread filled Naruto and annoyance in Yuroichi. Kisuke put the milk and ramen in front of them, and Naruto and Yuroichi shot to it, only for them to hit a wall, in a very cartoonish style. For an hour, Naruto and Yuroichi hit the invisible wall to get to their favorite foods with everything they have, swords, jutsu (courtesy of Yuroichi), Shadow Clones (courtesy of Naruto), and kido (again, Yuroichi). Tessai and Kisuke were watching in amusement, but Tessai knew that Yuroichi's obsession with milk would be Kisuke's down fall, a fact that a certain smirking shopkeeper forgot. Yuroichi finally got fed up with it, and all Hell broke loose. Yuroichi let loose her famous temper, something only surpassed her beauty, and shouted.

"THAT'S IT; NOTHING KEEPS ME AWAY FROM MY MILK AND LIVES TO TELL THE TALE!!!!!"

Taking out her zanpakuto, Yuroichi holds it up, blade pointing towards the invisible box, preparing to release it. Naruto backed away, fear in his eyes, never seeing his aunt so pissed. Tessai nearly burst out laughing, knowing that Kisuke was screwed. Kisuke was ready to run, one thought going through his mind: 'I'm going to die now; I'm going to totally die now.' (3)

Yuroichi charged her spiritual pressure and shouted: "GROWL, KUROI NEKO (Black Cat)!"

In a flash, Yuroichi's zanpakuto changed, no longer did she wield a sword but now a gun, a revolver to be exact. The revolver was pure black, safe for the barrel and the chamber, which were silver. A small golden design was under the front of the barrel and a red tassel; much slimmer than the one on Naruto's zanpakuto was on the bottom of the handle, the handle was also black. The Roman numeral for thirteen (XIII) was right under the barrel (4). Holding her gun at the invisible box, Yuroichi shouted: DIE MOTHER FUCKING BOX!"

Yuroichi poured her spiritual pressure into her zanpakuto/gun, keeping her hand on the trigger, she smirked

"Kisuke Kun, you remember this attack right?" Yuroichi asked in a sickly sweet voice, fuchsia energy charged up in her gun, Kisuke didn't answer, Tessai was in shock and Naruto was awe struck. Jinta and Ururu passed out from Yuroichi's spiritual pressure. Yuroichi pulled the trigger, shouting out her attack name: "GYARIKKU HOU, FAIA (Galick Gun, Fire)!" (5)

A huge fuchsia blast erupted from Kuroi Neko and traveled to the invisible box, and it hit with a resounding explosion. The sound and lights were only being blocked because of the seals around the Namikaze mansion. When the attack subsided, the milk and ramen was unharmed but a huge crater was around the box. Naruto was drooling at the thought of learning that attack, Tessai awed at the Gyarikku Hou, having been a long time since he saw that attack. Kisuke was getting ready to run, fearing for his life. When the smoke cleared, the invisible box was standing but now visible, Kisuke used one of his indestructible boxes. Fed up, Yuroichi flashed to Kisuke and held him down, going to force him to open the box.

Yuroichi stood on top of Kisuke, holding her gun to his head.

"Kisuke open the box now!" Yuroichi shouted not really going to fire, but she is pretty damn scary.

"And if I say no?" questioned Kisuke.

"Simple," Yuroichi put on a sick grin, on that mirrored Kenpachi Zaraki's grin, "I'll castrate you, stick you dick in me, then I'm going to eviscerate you and use you gastrulae intestinal track, AS A CONDEM WHILE I FORNICATE WITH YOU SKULL!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT?!" Urahara shouted.

"DID YOU HEAR ME BITCH, OPEN THAT CASE OR I'LL SKULL FUCK YOU!" Yuroichi shouted; she can be very intimidating.

OKAY, OKAY, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Kisuke shouted undoing the case.

Naruto was too scared to move, hearing his aunt's threats; Tessai coughed "Whipped" to Kisuke and Kisuke didn't say anything and began to go into the fetal position and suck his thumb. Ururu and Jinta were still out and Yuroichi skipped over to the milk. Chugging down one bottle, Yuroichi held another one bottles close to her breasts. When the bottle she was drinking was finished, Yuroichi started chanting: "The precious, the precious." (I don't know what movie or show that's from, but I don't own it.)

Naruto approached Yuroichi, very scared about it: "Aunt Yuroichi, can you teach me that attack?" This was the first time Naruto asked for something in a nervous manner, after hearing Yuroichi's death threat; it was amazing he approached her.

Yuroichi looked at Naruto: "Can't, a zanpakuto's attack is exclusive to the zanpakuto itself. You'll learn your own when you unlock shikai. Now, your uncle has something to talk to you about, which will have to wait." She said with a cat like smirk.

After a few hours of waiting for Kisuke to regain his composure, he called Naruto into his office for some good news.

"Naruto, do you know want to why I run a shop even though I'm a ninja/Soul Reaper?"

"Yeah uncle, what gives, the ninja life pays pretty good?"

Smiling, Kisuke provides his answer: "Because you never know what can happen in the ninja world, one day you could feel on top of the world. Next thing you know you lose your resolve and you quit the ninja life. Before you say that this can't happen to you, I've seen it happen to many a shinobi. They fail a mission or lose a comrade; the stress of the ninja life makes them crack. Having a back up career helps keep your life and income afloat."

Naruto had fallen asleep during Kisuke's story, not knowing that his eccentric uncle could be so dull. Kisuke sighed and walked to the sink in the Namikaze office, it looks like a standard everyday office. Filling up a bucket with cold water, he walked back to Naruto and dumped to water on him. Waking with a shock, Naruto shouted only for Kisuke to slam the bucket over Naruto's head and hit it with a hammer three times, the result… well; let's just say Naruto isn't going to be getting some sleep anytime soon.

"This is about the whole leaving you with the dishes thing right?"

"Naruto, do I seem like a sadistic, spiteful guy, why I think I'm more of your average, perverted everyday shopkeeper." Yes on both thoughts, but far from average.

"Okay then, I have a surprise for you; think of it as a late/early birthday present (6)."

Naruto blinked, the only people to give him a birthday present were the old man (normally some clothing, or ninja supplies), Iruka (dinner at Ichiraku's, all he can eat or some chakra or basic ninjutsu scrolls), and the Ichirakus themselves (all he can eat for free). Some ANBU also gave him some gifts, Inu (7), would give him some clothes or kunai, Kitsune (8) would give him shuriken, Neko (9) would make him a cake, and Itachi (ANBU Code name) (10) would give him some fire ninjutsu (11) scrolls (12). Kisuke handed Naruto a long and wide box, wrapped well and with a nice bow. Kisuke smiled, waiting for Naruto to open the gift, Naruto had a happy look in his eyes. The tag said "To: Naruto, From: Uncles Kisuke and Tessai and Aunt Yuroichi", Naruto shredded through the wrapping, leaving only the box and bow intact. Naruto opened to box and his eyes went wide. In the box was Les Paul style electric guitar, the body was a midnight black color and the neck was made of mahogany and colored crimson red. The fret board was pure silver and had six steel strings going from the fret to the body. The back of the guitar was pure white.

"We left the back plain Naruto," stated Kisuke, "In case you want to add something to it."

Naruto was speechless; he had never seen such a beautiful guitar before. He had written down many song ideas but never had a chance to put them to use. He couldn't ask anyone to buy him a guitar or drum set because he didn't want to take advantage of their kindness. Naruto suddenly got up and tackle hugged Kisuke, crying tears of happiness in the process. Kisuke returned the hug, a sad smile on adorned his face. Looking up, Kisuke looked out the window of the office to the village; an angry sneer/snarl now adorned his face, angry at the Leaf Village.

'Minato,' thought the man, 'would you still have saved the village, if you knew this would be the outcome? And why wasn't Kushina here, she just disappeared after the attack. Then again, I wasn't here either, I'm sorry Minato, I'm sorry Naruto.'

The older blond was in deep thought, holding his nephew. Naruto stopped crying soon but his eyes were red and puffy from doing so.

"Hey, Uncle Kisuke?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did dad seal the fox inside me, if he knew that mom died anyway? And where were you and Aunt Yuroichi before hand?"

With a sad smile, again, Kisuke told Naruto to sit down and he would tell him.

"Okay," Kisuke stated, "Minato sealed the Kyuubi into you because he couldn't ask anyone else to do so. One reason he was loved was because he would basically sacrifice himself before he would sacrifice his fellow shinobi. He couldn't ask anyone to give up their child because he wasn't willing to do the same. And he didn't know that Kushina died, the hospital collapsed when he took you to seal the fox in, Kushina didn't make it." 'Better a little lie now until he is ready, we can't shake the possibility that Kushina's alive.'

"And as for me and Yuroichi, we couldn't take care of you for a few reasons, 1: You didn't have a trace of Spiritual Pressure in you, all you had was chakra, being around us would have overloaded your body with Spirit energy and killed you (13). 2: People would figured out that your were Minato's son, or thought you were mine and Yuroichi's son, either way, you would have had multiple assassins after you, and not from here, in which the Third could have given them a trial and killed them. He would have had to send them back to their country. 3…Well, there is no 3, only the two reasons."

Naruto nodded, understanding his uncle's words, he was in thought until he felt something land on his shoulder. Naruto saw it was a black cat, sitting on his shoulder. Naruto began petting the cat, hearing it purr and started scratching behind its ears. Naruto kept scratching until he heard the cat say "**Right there, that's the spot."**

Naruto blinked twice, and then freaked out: "HOLY SHIT, THAT FUCKING CAT TALKED!!!"

"Yuroichi," chided the older blond, "Please turn back to normal before you give Naruto kun a heart attack, he's already on his way with all the ramen he eats."

"Fuck you!"

"I have Yuroichi Chan (14), Naruto Kun and I'm not in guys, or incest (15)."

"**All right," spoke the cat form of Yuroichi, "Before this gets out of hand, Kisuke throw my clothes in the back room and I'll change back."**

Kisuke obliged, taking Yuroichi's standard outfit and head band and threw them into the bathroom in the Namikaze office. Yuroichi got in the bathroom, changed form, which neither Naruto nor Kisuke could see. This was to Naruto's relief, and Kisuke's disappointment.

"Okay," spoke Kisuke, "Getting back on track, this guitar is for your career, I've seen some of your song work Naruto, very well done. But wouldn't you rather perform and actually hear it?"

"Well…Yeah, but nobody would want to hear me play, and it takes a long time to learn to play an instrument. My songs require at least two more guitars and a set of drums."

"I know."

"We got them."

"Want to see?"

"You're kidding," Naruto asked, "Uncle, I think you're trying to spoil me rotten."

"I'm your uncle and she's your aunt, it's our job to spoil you."

"Okay," shouted Yuroichi, "Since our training got interrupted," she glared at Urahara, who backed away, "We'll start again tomorrow, but I'm going to tell you the Shadow Clone Jutsu's secret ability."

"What secret ability?"

Yuroichi spoke: "The Shadow Clones can be used for more than a fighting force, what your clone or clones learn, you learn. It basically can be used for more than fighting, however the drawback is that the more you use, the more memory flows to you. Too much could cause mental stress and but you in a comatose state, another is the chakra usage. The Kyuubi gives you more chakra than needed so you won't have to worry about that. Most ninja though would as the chakra usage could kill them or take away their ninja career."

"That is why I mentioned a back up career Naruto." Stated Kisuke

"Right," Yuroichi continued, "So, with only 10 clones, you will have them practice your musician skills until bed, you will practice with them. Starting tomorrow, you will only have 5 clones practice music and another 5 Soul Reaper arts with me and Tessai. You yourself will work in the shop with Kisuke so you can learn how to run a business."

"Okay!"

(Three little squirrels appear in a blacked out screen and talk in chipmunk voices: "1 week later.")

It has been a week since the graduation, Naruto put on his new black jumpsuit with orange shoulders, his black pants and straw sandals with toed socks. Place his sealed zanpakuto on his back and his head band on his forehead he left for the academy after breakfast, remembering his family's words.

"Good luck, Naruto."

"Thanks Uncle Tessai."

Kick some ass Blondie!"

"Sure thing fireball (16)."

"See you, Naruto nii."

"See ya, Ururu chan."

"Strut your stuff, fox boy (17)."

"Of course and stop calling me that, Kitten (18)

"Naruto, remember what we taught you, and show them what Namikazes can do."

"Got ya, Uncle Hat and Clogs."

Over the week, Naruto learned a few things: Not to piss off Yuroichi, Shadow Clones make everything easier, the basics of Zankensoki (19), and how to play the guitar and drums. Naruto got to the academy and walked in the room. Everyone started mumbling things like, "I thought he failed," or "What's with the sword," but Naruto ignored it all. Walking up the stairs, he was stopped by one of his only childhood friends and his only female friend, Shika Nara (Fem. Shikamaru). Shika wore the same outfit as her canon counterpart, had the same hair color but the ponytail was much longer, going to the end of her neck. The only piece of jewelry she had was a loop earring Naruto gave her when they were little. She had an average build and an average bust size for a 12 year old girl, saying that trying to have huge boobs or look super pretty was too troublesome. Her face was heart shaped and she had soft lips. Seeing her old friend, she asked some questions.

"Hey Naruto," spoke Shika, her voice was similar to Soi Fon's but had a lazy tone to it, "I thought you failed, and what's with that sword?"

Naruto smiled at his old friend and spoke: "I'm here because I did pass; I did some extra credit and brought my grade up. It was still just barely but I passed. As for the sword, do you really want to know?"

"Na, it's too troublesome."

Naruto chuckled at Shika response and took the seat in between her and the wall. Suddenly, Sakura and Ino came barging in, both panting wanting to sit next to Sasuke. Naruto jumped up on the desk and turned to talk to Shika again, Sakura walked by to see Sasuke.

"Morning." Was the only thing Naruto said to the harpy.

"NO NARUTO, I WON'T GO OUT WITH YOU!" shouted pinkie.

"He was just saying 'Hi' Sakura, you're so troublesome."

Sakura walked by, not before hitting Naruto for no reason at all. Shika had enough, and exploded.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM YOU WEAK LITTLE UCHIHA OBSESSEED BANSHEE, ALL HE DID WAS SAY HI AND YOU HIT HIM FOR NO REASON!!!"

"He deserved it, everyone hates him, he has no shinobi skills and with a slut like you on his arm I'm not surprised, and besides he can't measure up to my Sasuke."

That was a blow to Naruto's self esteem, nobody knows why Sakura started beating up Naruto, and even her mother said he was a good boy and a hero (20). Just for the hell of it, Sakura went to hit Naruto again, but was stopped.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu (21), success."

Sakura tried to move, but the weak little bitch couldn't. Iruka walked into the classroom at that moment. Seeing what was going on, Iruka shouted: "Shika, release Sakura from that jutsu," Sakura has a smug smile in her face, "Sakura, if you hit Naruto again I'll go straight to the Hokage about getting your ninja license revoked!" Sakura had a look of disbelieve on her face. (TAKE THAT BITCH!)

Shika release Sakura from the jutsu, Sakura was dumb founded by this. Iruka, using some jutsu, made his head super big and shouted: "NOW BOTH OF YOU IN YOUR SEATS…NOW!!!!"

"Okay," Iruka spoke, his head back to normal, "I'll now announce your teams: Team 1…"

Naruto ignored most of them, safe for the last four, hearing his name called

"Team 7: Naruto Urahara (22), Shika Nara, and Hinata Hyuga, under command of Jonin: Kagura Hatake.

"Team 8: Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, and Choji Akamichi, under command of Jonin: Kurenai Yuuhi.

"Team 9: Still in activity from last year."

"Team 10: Sasuke Uchiha, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka, under command of Jonin: Asuma Sarutobi."

"WHAT?!" Sakura shouted "How come I'm not paired with Sasuke Kun?!"

"Kurenai Yuuhi, the Shinobi Council and the Hokage, as well as your mother, thought that you would grow better as a ninja if you were not on the same team as Sasuke. Your crush for him would get you all killed, and if you say anything, I'll make sure your removed from the shinobi program entirely!"

Sakura sat down, not caring about being a ninja anymore. Suddenly, a "brilliant" idea came to her; she would Sasuke jealous by dating Naruto (23). But would wait, not trying to seem desperate (cough whore cough).

"Okay everyone, I wish you good luck." On that note, Iruka left the classroom.

However, at the time in the Hokage's office.

The gathered jonin were watching the graduating class, trying to contemplate what had happened with the team signing.

_**(Ruler and lord, God of Flash, turn back time to see past events: Bakudo 101: Furasshubakku (Flashback!))**_

With the jonin gathered in the room, Hiruzen called the remaining three jonin to the front. The first was his son: Asuma Sarutobi, he was a man of 27 years of age with a height of 6 ft. 3 in. He had black hair with black side burns that went down and formed his beard and a pair of brown eyes. A cigarette was in his hands, left unlit until the meeting was over. He wore standard leaf ninja jonin outfit with a sash on the bottom. The sash had a white circle on it with the kanji for fire (火) on it.

Next to him was a beautiful woman of 27, Kurenai Yuuhi. She has long flowing black hair and a pair of ruby red eyes. She wore no makeup safe for some light blue eye shadow and some ruby red lipstick. Unlike most jonin, she wore a dress that looked like it was made of bandages with a red sleeve on it, so she might be wearing a shirt under it. Like most, her headband was on her forehead. She was at a height of 5ft. 5in.

The last one was Minato Namikaze's old student, Kagura Hatake (Fem. Kakashi). She had silver hair that flowed down her back. She wore standard Leaf Jonin clothing but left her flak jacket open, so her Double D breast weren't contained. She wore a mask that hid her face and her headband was covering her right eye. She stood at 5 ft. 9 in. and had an hourglass figure. She had a zanpakuto on her right hip, said soul cutter was a standard katana with a bronze, rectangular guard and a dark red handle. A lazy look in her eye was in her revealed black eye. Her voice is like that of C.C. from Code Geass, only with a mirthful tone, as opposed to C.C. emotionless one.

"Okay, let's get this meeting started." Stated Hiruzen.

"Kagura, which genin do you want?"

Everyone thought that she would choose the Uchiha, being the only one with a Sharingan eye to train him. She smirked and made her choice: "Naruto Urahara."

Every ones jaws dropped, safe for the Hokage's. Hiruzen knew that she chose Naruto because she was his father's student and wanted to help him the way Minato helped her. Everyone else was curious as to why she chose him, but kept their mouths shut, knowing it was better to not piss her off.

"Okay, Kagura's reason is simple, but for safety reasons I won't tell anyone. Anyone else Kagura?"

"Yes, Hinata Hyuga and Shika Nara."

"Why them?" inquired the Third.

"Hinata has a crush on Naruto, having them on the same team might help her get out of her shell. As for Shika, she and Naruto have been close since they were young, they should be able to work together. As for team dynamics, Naruto has the most chakra, but least control, along with his sword it makes him perfect for close combat and ninjutsu. For Hinata, she has average chakra and great control, again good for close combat, taijutsu, and can help Naruto and Shika with chakra control (24). Shika has great strategy along with average chakra and control, and I think I can break her out of her laziness. I think she also has feelings for Naruto, so this also gives her a goal as Hinata's rival and vice versa. Hinata and Shika would become more energetic and confident and be able to help Naruto. They could help Naruto mellow out, think things through and make cunning strategies. It helps that their parents don't see Naruto as the fox and can bring forth great teamwork."

"Sorry Kurenai chan," apologized the silver haired beauty, "But I needed Hinata, you understand right?"

"Kagura," spoke the crimson princess, "As long as you don't make Hinata a pervert and help her break her shell then I'm fine but if you neglect her training, I'll burn every single Make Out (25) book you have!" She shouted.

"Okay then," Asuma interjected, "Dad (26), can we keep going?"

"Yes Asuma, and that's Lord Hokage in public to you. Now then, Kurenai, who do you want?"

"I originally wanted Naruto and Hinata for the same reason and maybe Ino Yamanaka instead so I can help break her out of her fan girl thing for the Uchiha. Regardless, I still want Ino for that same reason, and Choji so that we can have a solid attacker. *Sigh* and I guess I'll take Sakura for the same reason. Also, since Sakura should have good control, I'll teach her genjutsu. Choji is so we have a solid attack force and a taijutsu fighter. Ino so we have a scout and interrogation specialist should we run into a Rouge Ninja (27)."

"Very well then, Asuma, that leaves you with Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sasuke Uchiha, how do you fell about that team?"

"Well Dad," Hiruzen's eye twitched, Asuma continued, "The Aburame seems to have a good head on his shoulders, but only uses his family's parasitic insects (28) and their jutsu, teaching him some good ninjutsu and taijutsu would help him in case he gets into a problem where he can't use them. As for the Inuzuka, he has great taijutsu, but they are only useful if he has Akamaru (29) with him, without him, Kiba's jutsu and attacks loose effectiveness, teaching him some ninjutsu could help in case a situation in which Akamaru can't help arises. As for Sasuke, well I guess I can break him out of that "I'm an Uchiha, so everything comes easy to me (30)" mindset and I teach him some good fire ninjutsu and broaden his taijutsu a little."

"Very well then, team 7, 8, and 10 are official, for now. Now let's check on the students."

_**(Flashback release)**_

The jonin and Hokage watched as Naruto crouched on the desk, in front of Shika and Hinata, the three chose to talk to get to know each other. Everyone seemed to smile as they got to know their teammates, well everyone except for Sakura, who chose to mope about not being on Sasuke's team.

"Hmmm, Saya, a word real quick." spoke the Hokage to Sakura's mom, one of the jonin in the room.

"Yes, Lord Hokage." Spoke a voice similar to that of Kallen's from Code Geass

Saya Haruno, Sakura's mom and her only living parent (31). Saya had a normal sized forehead with back length soft pink hair with a black streak down it, because she said it made her look badass. She had a heart shaped face and green eyes. An hourglass figure and a C-cup breast size. She wore a black battle kimono with red rose petals on it that looked like blood. Two battle fans on her waist, held with a white sash. At first glance you'd think that she was a dancer, but she use her chakra to manipulate her fans and cut her enemies to ribbons, she was given the name, Geisha of the Wind for this reason.

"Saya, are you sure Sakura's ready for the ninja life, she seems more like a fan girl (SHE IS!!!) and doesn't seem to train much."

"*Sigh* Truth, physically no, she isn't ready to be a ninja, nor is she mentally, she thinks being a ninja is all fun and games, no matter how much I try to tell her she won't listen. The fact that she only joined the academy to impress Sasuke further proves my point. My reasoning is because she'll have to see firsthand how hard the ninja life is, maybe then she'll train to be a decent kunoichi (32). If worse comes to worse, I'll remove her from the program personally, and have her work as a civilian only."

"Hey look a development." Spoke an unnamed jonin, so unimportant; I'm not even going to describe him.

Back at the academy, everyone was talking, even Sasuke. Naruto was behind him, talking to Hinata and Shika. Sasuke yawned, prompting a question from Shino.

"You alright Sasuke, you look tired."

"Yeah, I'm fine, a majority of my fan girls (33) were outside my house, screaming, my mom and I couldn't sleep a wink. All shouting about me passing and being on my team, I'm beat."

Sasuke yawned and stretched, knocking into Naruto and pushing him forward.

"Sorry Naru…WOW!" Sasuke's apology was stopped short as he accidentally pushed Naruto, into Hinata, causing them to connect, via the lips. At that moment, everyone, again other than Sakura, started whooping and wolf whistling at the two. In the Hokage's office, everyone was awe struck at this. Hiashi Hyuga, Hinata's father, was livid.

"How dare he, how dare he steal my daughter's first kiss! My poor Hinata chan, why!" yelled the over protective dad. (34)

"Relax, Hiashi. I was an accident. See they separated." Announced the Hokage

Back at the academy, Naruto and Hinata had separated from their kiss. Naruto was blushing a deep red and poor Hinata was an even darker red. With a smile, Hinata passed out and accidentally pushed poor Naruto into Shika. With that, the second kiss had Naruto knocked him out and gave Shika a good blush. Everyone was cheering at this point; Naruto woke up 10 minutes later and remembered what happened. Suddenly, every single guy was looking at Naruto with admiration and respect, and then bowed, even Sasuke. Kiba spoke first:

"Master Naruto, please teach us."

"What?"

Shino: "Teach us the way of women, only a god among men could have kissed the Hyuga and Nara heiresses and lived to tell the tale!" The most and most emotional anyone has heard him.

"Yes," shouted…SASUKE, "We must follow his example, we are your disciples' milord, command us and we shall obey." (Note: I'm catholic, so I feel weird typing this.)

Naruto looked away, that was so no one could see his Kisuke-ish smirk. Putting his hands in front of his face, he began tapping his fingers together. Before he could even turn around, the jonin senseis appeared, each one taking their teams. Asuma approached and Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, and Shino. The rest of the jonin, safe for Kagura, had entered and picked up the genin.

"Okay Team 10, you can get your info out of Naruto later, right now, we have to get to know each other.

Three Genin walked away, everyone filed out leaving Naruto, Shika, and Hinata (still out cold). Three hours later, Hinata had woken up and fell asleep at her desk, following Shika's example. Naruto was meditating with his zanpakuto on his lap, trying to unlock his shikai.

_**(Too many scene changes, I know, but I'm trying to make it work)**_

"Naruto." Spoke Zangetsu (again Naruto can't hear his name, 1st Zabuza fight=shikai)

"Hey old man, still no luck, what am I doing wrong?"

"Truth is Naruto, had your uncle continued on to the third stage, you would have unlocked shikai there."

Naruto's twitched: "WHAT!? THAT SON OF A BITCH, I'LL GOING TO BLOODY FUCKING MURDER HIM; HE'S DEAD D-E-A- D! WHAT WAS THE JERK OFF THINKING!?"

"Relax," spoke Zangetsu, "He did this because it would attract too much attention, the fact you already have me in my sealed form is dangerous enough, in my shikai it would be even more so. And the author didn't want you getting too strong too fast."

"THAT BASTARD! HE WORSE THAN THE FUNIMATION, FUCKING UP THE DBZ SERIES WITH GT, WORST IDEA EVER!" (I don't own Funimation or DBGT, I just wanted to be a prick at this part and I truly think that GT was bad, SS4 was the only reason I watched it.)

"You went off track again Naruto, your sensei is coming."

"Fine."

'Soon Naruto,' thought Zangetsu, 'you will hear my name, and keep your emotions in check, when your upset, it rains in here and I hate the rain.'

Kagura walked into the classroom, and saw Naruto had just opened his eyes from meditation. Shika and Hinata was still asleep, Kagura eye smiled.

"WAKE UP!"

And with that, Hinata and Shika were up, Kagura eye smiled.

"My first impression of this team is…you're all way too boring."

The three genin sweat dropped at this.

"Meet me on the roof."

Kagura teleported (35) to the roof, leaving three grumbling genin behind.

On the roof, reading her book, Kagura was in thought.

'I GOT SENSEI'S SON, PERFECT! I'll train him to be an awesome shinobi, and he'll be so grateful he'll…*perverted chuckle*. I've been reading Make Out Paradise too much, doesn't help that they look alike (36).'

Kagura's genin, or possible genin team arrived on the roof, all pissed off. Kagura smiled and looked at the three.

"Okay," she spoke, putting away her book, "Let's get to know each other."

"You first," grumbled Shika, "This shit is way too troublesome."

"Okay, why not. My name is Kagura Hatake, my like are none of your business (Reading Make Out, Boiled Eggplant, training and adult situations), and my only dislike is being photographed without my mask on. My hobbies, not telling (reading, and it was stalking my sensei). My dreams for the future, no comment (*censored*)." Your turn, lazy."

Shika's eye twitched, her thought similar to everyone else's: 'All we learned was her name, and her dislike.'

"Fine. My name is Shika Nara, I like cloud watching, my dislikes are troublesome things…"

"That would be everything to you Shika." Interrupted Naruto

Shika glared at the blond before mumbling "What a drag." (37)

"My hobbies are deer tending and for the future I want to be an average shinobi, marry an average guy, and have two kids, a girl and a boy. Retire with my husband when my kids are fully grown. And live out my days play shogi (38) and go (39) until I die after my husband. (40)

"Okay, from what I can tell, you're the dull one of the group. Princess, your next."

"O-o-o-o-okay, m-m-m-my n-n-n-name is Hinata Hyuga. I-I-I-I l-l-l-like (glances at Naruto) f-f-flower p-p-p-pressing. M-m-m-m-my d-d-d-dislikes are (glares at Shika, weakly) (41) t-t-the caged b-b-bird seal of m-m-m-my c-c-c-clan and m-m-m-mean p-p-p-people. M-m-m-my h-h-h-hobbies are (watching Naruto) c-c-c-cooking and f-f-f-flower p-p-pressing. M-m-m-my d-d-dreams (marry Naruto) a-a-a-abolish the caged b-b-b-b-b-bird seal and unite t-t-t-the m-m-m-main and b-b-b-branch f-f-f-families." Hinata stuttered through most of her introduction. (42)

"Okay, Hinata, but calm down next time. We aren't going to attack you, just because you were introducing yourself." 'That stuttering is going to be a problem, kissing Naruto didn't help either.' (43)

"Okay, and now the sunshine with the halberd (44), you"

"Right, my name is Naruto Urahara, my likes are ramen, training, my sword, music, and my new family. My dislikes are people who can't see the forest through the trees (45). My hobbies are testing new ramen, comparing them, writing mew music, playing guitar, and making jutsu. My dream is to become the greatest hokage and lead the village into a new era of peace as the Hokages of the past have."

"Okay, out of everyone here, you're the most interesting. So, I'm working with a blond swordsman in training, a shy Hyuga, and a lazy Nara, well things won't be boring, if you pass."

"What do you mean sensei?" inquired the blond.

"How troublesome."

"W-w-w-w-what is w-w-w-w-wrong s-s-s-s-s-sens-s-s-sei?"

Kagura smirked: "Well, you won't like it, buuuuuuuuut… your previous genin test wasn't your real test that was only to see who had genin potential. The real test is administered be the jonin senseis and the failure rate is 66.6%."

Naruto had a look of worry on his face, Hinata had a look of terror, even Shika had a fearful look in her eyes. Kagura smirked under her mask, she loved to give her genin a scare and make them worry, to see if they could get over it for the test. Kagura turned and formed the rat hand seal and left her students with one last thought: "Don't eat breakfast tomorrow, or you'll throw it back up."

"Hey, Shika, Hinata, you two want to go hang out after dinner. There's this new music club and I was wondering if you two and your parents wanted to go. You can even invite the other rookies and their families if you guys want, I'm going to invite mine."

Hinata and Shika were in thought, but remembered that Naruto liked music and nodded. The three separated and headed home. Both wondering the same thing: 'Naruto has a family?'

Naruto returned to the Namikaze mansion, and found that it was empty. Naruto walked up to his room, upset that his family wasn't there for a late graduation celebration. Walking into his room, Naruto opened his window. He shouted as he saw a large balloon like thing fly into his room and hit his wall (You either don't watch/read Bleach or are just plain stupid to not know what is coming up next). Naruto noticed the balloon hit his wall and blood, or a blood like substance began dripping from his wall, he shouted: "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS SHIT?!"

As the blood(?) fell, Naruto noticed the words forming, they read: " _Naruto, emergency, please come to the Urahara shop immediately._

_From,  
Uncle Kisuke"_

"WHAT THE HELL, THIS LOOKS LIKE ONE OF THOSE OLD MURDER MOVIES I USE TO WATCH IN WHICH THE A MESSAGE WAS WRITTEN IN THE VICTIM'S BLOOD AND THIS BETTER NOT STAIN MY WALL!"

"What," inquired the blond as he saw more words appear, "P.S."

"_P.S. If you think that this is like some murder movie, in which a message is written in the victims' blood…Then, despite all your pranks, you obviously have no sense of humor."_

"UP YOURS, HAT AND CLOGS!" Shouted the Soul Reaper in training as he threw a pillow at the wall (46).

Naruto got to the Urahara shop, not to hard since the shop is next to the mansion (47). It looked like an old style shop, the inside looked ordinary as well. Of course for those who know Urahara, nothing is ever ordinary.

"Hello, Uncle, Ururu, Kitten, where is everyone?"

"Is that you Naruto," called Tessai from the back, "We're in the back, (I JUST FRIGGIN' SAID THAT!), come on back we just got everything ready.

"What?" inquired the blond, so to sate his curiosity, Naruto traveled to the back of the Urahara Shop and saw a trapdoor open, with a ladder leading to the bottom of whatever was at the bottom. Naruto heard Kisuke calling up to him and for him to come down into the basement. With a shrug of the shoulders, Naruto began climbing ladder. Reaching the bottom, Naruto noticed that it was completely dark, he couldn't even see his hand in front of his face. Suddenly, a bright light assaulted Naruto's eyes as he saw Yuroichi, Kisuke, and Tessai all standing in front of him. They were wearing standard Soul Reaper garb, safe for Yuroichi whose was backless, Shoulder less, and it greatly accented her breasts. They all wore haori or captain's jackets. However their haori were all different, Kisuke's and Yuroichi's were both white with black diamonds on the bottom and a rhombus on the back. Kisuke's rhombus had thistle in the middle of the rhombus with roman numeral for 12 (XII) on his right shoulder, the inside of his haori was an olive green color and he still had the hat Yuroichi bought him for his 12th birthday on. Yuroichi's rhombus had tulip in the middle and the inside of her haori was orange, her haori also had long sleeves while Kisuke's had short sleeves, and the roman numeral for 2 (II) was on her right shoulder. Tessai's haori was different, it was a dark blue color with the inside black. It had a high collar with a gold trim on it, the emblem was on the left and right side of his haori. The emblem was a circle that had three spikes coming out of the upper left, upper right and the bottom. The kanji for kido (鬼道) was on the left sleeve of his haori.

"Well Naruto, took you awhile getting here, but you're here. Now the three of us wanted to say…" Kisuke paused

"CONGRADULATION!" Was shouted by the three captain Soul Reapers.

Naruto was frozen in place, but inside was happy. He had all he wanted, the only thing he really ever wanted, other than being Hokage, a family. A fucked up family but a family none the less.

"So Naruto," spoke Yuroichi, "All per Namikaze/Soul Reaper tradition, the new graduate must drink with the rest of the Namikaze clan, and since all but the four of us were killed in the Kyuubi attack (Jinta and Ururu were sent to go pick up some things for Naruto) we must drink."

Yuroichi moved away and lights turned on. The basement of the Urahara shop was like that of a rocky wasteland, yet looked like the middle of the afternoon (48). A small table was in the middle with four pillows on the bottom, a closed bottle of Sake and four sake saucers (49) were on the table. Naruto understood what was going, other than parties and special occasions, the Namikazes only drank when a Namikaze graduates from the academy, achieves shikai, achieves bankai, achieves genin, chunin, or, jonin rank, gains invitation into ANBU, becomes a vice captain (50), becomes a captain (51), and, in Minato's case, becomes Hokage (52). Naruto approached the table and took his seat. It was customary for the graduate to sit between the mother and father or any of the immediate family. In this case, since there were only the four of them, they with Tessai on the right, Yuroichi at the bottom, Kisuke at the top (because he's the clan head), and Naruto at the left. This was so Naruto was in between Yuroichi and Kisuke, his most immediate family. Kisuke took the sake bottle and opened the top, he poured some in all four saucers and left them there. Naruto was confused so Kisuke spoke: "Naruto, as per tradition, the clan head pours the sake into all the saucers, no matter how many people there are. Next, the graduate, in this case you, must take the first drink without spitting it out and swallowing it. After words, everyone who has gone through a Namikaze Sake Ceremony (53) before drinks, then we party, but since you have a performance in four hours, we'll party and get smashed after your show."

Naruto smiled widely and raised his sake saucer, he tipped it towards his lips a poured the clear alcohol down his throat. But, the moment the sake hit his tongue, he was ready to spit it out. He would of, had Yuroichi not taken action and tilted his head back and rubbed his throat, causing the sake to pour into his stomach. Naruto glared his aunt, a look that said "What the hell was that for" on his face.

"The Namikaze party rule Naruto, never spit out sake." Spoke Kisuke

Naruto didn't want to know the punishment for it, Kisuke would probably morph it to him being looked into a room with Namikaze fan girls and stark naked (54).

"Okay then," spoke Tessai, "Naruto, I sealed your guitar, drums and all your instruments into these sealing scrolls, time for a show."

"Okay!" exclaimed the blond

_**(At this point, I think everyone is saying the same thing: "Enough with the fucking scene changes already!!!!!")**_

In a local night club, known as "Mayonaka Konoha (Midnight Leaf)" (55), a popular hangout for anyone visiting the Leaf or lives in the Leaf. It is known for having many music singers, and being owned by some very friendly people. They didn't even care that Naruto held Kyuubi, they were some who honored Minato's last wish since he was one of their most loyal and favorite customers. The owner was a rather burly man, at least age 40 with thinning black hair and a pair of reading glasses, his brown eyes held the mirth of a child and kids loved him. He knew his music and how to play to a crowd. His name was Onpu Joufu (Music Lover) (56). His daughter was very attractive with long black hair and green eyes. She had an average civilian body with her only defining aspect being her plump lips, her name was Sakaba Joufu (Bar Lover) (57).

All the rookies came into the club, it was a Tuesday night, so it wasn't real packed, but they had a good amount of people. Kiba showed up with his older sister, Hana Inuzuka, and his mother, Tsume Inuzuka. Their partners Akamaru, the Haimaru triplets, and Kuromaru walked in behind them (58). Sasuke walked in behind them with his mother, Mikoto Uchiha, next to him. Shino was next to enter with his father, Shibi Aburame, behind him. Asuma walked in and sat with his team and their family, Hiruzen and Konohamaru followed suit. The 10 of them were sitting at a large table with many more seats empty, waiting for rest of the rookies and their families to appear. Ino walked in next with her father Inoichi right behind her, Choji walked in as well with his father Choza and Sakura with her mother Saya. Kurenai and Anko, Kurenai roommate and sister figure walked in and sat with them. Sasuke was sitting between his mother and Kiba, so Sakura couldn't sit with him, Saya also had a talking with Sakura, telling her that she would be out of the ninja program if she didn't behave. Finally, Hinata with her father Hiashi, her sister Hanabi, and her cousin Neji, so Gai, Lee, and TenTen had to come as well. Shika entered next with her mother and father, with Kagura entering last, all taking the table with the rest of the rookies.

"Hey," spoke Kiba, "Looks like almost everyone is here, but where is Master Naruto and his family. I'm still surprised he invited use all."

"I think those seats are for him, Iruka sensei, and someone else, but who?" inquired Ino

"Actually, those seats are for us." A light airy voice spoke behind Ino.

"Hello there, I'm Kisuke Urahara." The bleach blond introduced himself.

"Hello." Ino spoke, a little shaken but claiming down.

"And where are my manners? (What manners?)"

"The two behind me are my wife Yuroichi Urahara and my old teammate Tessai Tsukabishi, Yuroichi and I are Naruto's godparents and we have just adopted him."

"Then why weren't you there for him for the first twelve years of his life?!" shouted TenTen.

Kisuke's light airy smile turned to an instant frown and his voice became sad: "Don't think I'm happy I wasn't there for him, I'll regret it 'till I die, but I'm just glad he was able to accept us."

"Okay everyone," shouted Onpu, his voice like that of Jack's from Danny Phantom (Don't own), "Our performer is new to the music world, and has just written some songs that he would like to test out."

Everyone at the table, safe for Kisuke and his group thought the same thing: 'Where the hell is Naruto?'

"Give it up for…Naruto Urahara!"

"WHAT!?" Was the rookies and their families expression

Naruto walked onto the stage with three shadow clones, the guitars and drums out and wearing different clothes. Naruto and his clones wore a white shirt with a crimson fox on their shirts. A black leather jacket with Zangetsu style sunglasses on his face, his Leaf Headband was now tied to his neck. A pair of baggy black jeans completed the outfit. The actual Naruto lifted up the Les Paul guitar, the back now had a Leaf mark and a crimson Nine Tailed Fox. Two more clones had a couple base guitars, plain looking and the last was on the drums, again plain looking drums.

"Hello Leaf Village, are you ready to rock?!"

"YEAH!!" rang out from the crowd

Naruto raised his guitar and started strumming it, starting his song: "This first song is called: "The Hell Song." (I don't own the Hell Song, it is a product of Sum 41, and their only song I know)

**Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through**

I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
STEP BACK to see what's going on  
I can't believe this happened to you  
This happened to you..

It's just a problem that I'm faced with, Am I  
not the only one that hates to standby  
Complication's headed first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless  
consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Get back,  
step back,  
and as for me, I can't believe

[chorus:]

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore (So)

Everybody's got their problems (problems)  
Everybody says the same thing to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them (solve them)  
What else are we supposed to do..

[chorus:]

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if it's for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore (So)

[chorus]

Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find out, it ain't so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had  
Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being what we chose  
Now that I find out it ain't so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had

After the song, the whole room was cheering, everyone loved Naruto's song. The rookies and family were awestruck at Naruto's songs, reactions as follows:

Team 10/Asuma and family:

Kiba: 'WOW AWESOME, MASTER NARUTO IS AMAZING!'

Hana: 'Oh, wow that was great, I wonder if he's single?'

Tsume: 'Truly nice, if only I was younger *chuckle*'

Akamaru: 'I think my ears are bleeding, but that rocked!' (higher pitched Kiba)

Haimaru Triplets: 'Holy Shit!'

Kuromaru: 'Not bad kid.'

Sasuke: 'Yes, I must learn the ways of the guitar, so I may be loyal to Master Naruto!'

Mikoto: 'Perfect, maybe I could, BAD MIKOTO, NO PERVY THOUGHTS, EVEN FOR LORD MINATO'S LOOK A LIKE (58)!'

Shino: 'Hmm, Master Naruto, truly you are great, even my bugs say so.'

Shibi: 'Interesting.'

Asuma: 'That kid is going to have fan girls with this show that much is certain.'

Hiruzen: 'You truly are like you father Naruto kun.'

Konohamaru: 'Yes, BOSS IS AWESOME, Just one more thing for me to learn before I become Hokage.'

Team 8/Kurenai and family:

Choji: 'That was great, I didn't even think of food during the song!'

Sakura: 'If that idiot can play guitar, then my Sasuke can play better!'

**Inner Sakura: 'Yeah right, take it off NARUTO!' (59)**

Ino: 'That was great, I wonder if Hinata would mind if I gave Naruto a test drive *chuckles* (60)

Saya: 'Great, I haven't heard such awesome songs since Lord Forth Hokage's passing. (61)

Inoichi: 'Well, Well, Well. I can say Minato, the kid supersedes your expectations.

Choza: 'Amazing, truly a great back up career.'

Kurenai: 'He is so much like Lord Namikaze I can't believe it!' (62)

Anko: 'I wonder how his blood tastes.'

Teams 7 and 9/Kagura and Gai and family:

Hinata: 'Naruto kun, so good, don't pass out Hinata, don't pass out!'

Shika: 'How troublesome, that awesome music won't let me sleep. Oh well, at least it's good music.'

Neji: 'His fate isn't to be a ninja, but a musician, there is no point in him even trying to be a shinobi.'

Lee: 'NARUTO'S FLAMES OF YOUTH EXCEDE EVEN MINE AND GAI SENSEI'S IF I DON'T SURPASS NARUTO'S IN ONE WEEL, I'LL DO 500 LAPS AROUND THE VILLAGE ON MY HEAD! (63)

Gai: (Same as Lee's, only 500,000 laps)

TenTen: 'Hmm, skilled with the guitar and working with the sword, I hope he's single.'

Kagura: 'Okay, no more Make Out series with thoughts of sensei, thoughts of Naruto instead!'

Hiashi: 'Not bad kid, not your father's style of music but not bad.'

Hanabi: 'WOW, I can't WAIT until I'm older to date him!' (64)

Shikaku: 'Wow that was great. I'm tired but not so much.'

Yoshino: 'Nice, maybe he can break Shika out of her laziness.'

Kisuke: 'Great job nephew, great job.'

Yuroichi: 'Nice, perfect, he really wowed them, I'm so proud!'

Tessai: 'Truly amazing.'

"Okay," shouted Sakaba, he voice like that of Misty's from Pokémon (Don't own), "Naruto said he had four more songs, let's hear them!"

"Okay!" shouted Naruto.

Naruto began to strum his guitar again and started his next song: "This song is called: "Through the Fire and Flames, I hope you enjoy it." (I don't own "Through the Fire and Flames," it is a product of the band Dragon Force.)

**On a cold winter morning in a time before the light  
In flames of death's eternal reign we ride towards the fight  
When the darkness has fallen down and the times are tough alright  
The sound of evil laughter falls around the world tonight**

Fighting hard fighting on for the steel through the wastelands evermore  
The scattered souls will feel the hell bodies wasted on the shores  
On the blackest plains in hell's domain we watch them as they go  
In fire and pain now once again we know

So now we fly ever free, we're free before the thunderstorm  
On towards the wilderness our quest carries on  
Far beyond the sundown, far beyond the moonlight  
Deep inside our hearts and all our souls

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

As the red day is dawning and the lightning cracks the sky  
They'll raise their hands to the heavens above with resentment to their eyes  
Running back through the mid morning light there's a burning in my heart  
We're banished from a time in a fallen land to a life beyond the stars

In your darkest dreams see to believe our destiny this time  
And endlessly we'll all be free tonight

And on the wings of a dream so far beyond reality  
All alone in desperation now the time has come  
Lost inside you'll never find, lost within my own mind  
Day after day this misery must go on

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh! Wha-o-o! Whao-o-oh! Whao-o-oh!

**(Long lyric break here)**

Now here we stand with their blood on our hands  
We fought so hard now can we understand  
I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can  
For freedom of every man

So far away we wait for the day  
For the light source so wasted and gone  
We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days  
Through the fire and the flames we carry on

After his second song, Naruto spoke: "Thank you everyone, my next song is called "His World" this song has three versions, I hope you like the version I chose. (I don't own "His World," this is a product of Zebra head, Crush 40, the Sonic Team, and Sega)

**Come on and light the fuse,  
He's a rocket and he's ready to go!  
Cause now the countdown has started  
And he's ready to blow!  
He's got the dope sounds pumping in a stereo (ECHO!)  
Kickin' Ass fast,  
Putting on a show!**

Go on and get yourself together  
There's no time to rest,  
And if you put the time in  
He'll put you to the test!  
He's like a "running man"  
In this world more is less!  
And if you wanna test him best bring your best.  
Don't make me spell it out,  
Bring your best!

In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
Where life is strong  
In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
Life's an open book!  
In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
In his world, the flow's every step meets the rest!

In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
Where one is all  
In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
Never fear the fall!  
In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
His world, the flow's every step meets the rest!

Runnin' it back again  
Well, whatcha expect?  
Comin' out to win ten outta ten  
Got a real rough neck!

Spikes up for victory and straps on his shoes  
Cause he's the best there ever was  
Haven't you heard the news?

Intergalactic, continental, champ running things,  
Hyperactive, instrumental, and pulling strings!  
He is the one who understands  
When the tides will swing,  
So he's breaking down doors never following!

Come on and psyche yourself up,  
Cause it's time to play!  
Bounce to the beats and the rocks,  
Cause they're here to stay!  
The one and only never cored man,  
Living the day.  
Blowing up, coming fast  
And he'll blow you away!

Because the pressures of this world  
They can take the toll  
And it's time to get away  
When they take a hold  
The only way to break free  
Is to break the mold!  
You can't stop now, lock and load!  
Don't stop now come on rock and roll!

In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
(Gotta make your own way!)  
Where life is strong  
In this world (HIS WORLD)  
(Life is just a game you play)  
Life's an open book!  
In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
(Nothing's forever here to stay!)  
Where compromise does not exist  
His world, the flow's every step meets the rest!

In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
(Gotta make your own way!)  
Where one is all  
In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
(Life is just a game play!)  
Never fear the fall  
In this world (HIS WORLD!)  
(Nothing's forever here to stay!)  
Where compromise does not exist,  
His world the flow's every step meets the rest!

=INSTRUMENTAL=

Light the fuse, He's a rocket  
and he's ready to go  
Cause now the countdown  
Has started and he's ready to blow! (to blow!)  
(IN HIS WORLD!)(WHERE ONE IS ALL!) (is all)

Intergalactic, continental, champ, running things  
Hyperactive, instrumental, and pulling strings! (strings!)  
(IN HIS WORLD!)(NEVER FEAR THE FALL!) (the fall)

(IN HIS WORLD!)  
The only way to break free is to break the mold!  
You can't stop now, lock and load! (HIS WORLD!)  
I said you can't stop now lock and load! (HIS WORLD!)  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!

"Okay, I hope you all liked "His World," my next song is called "Live and Learn." (I don't own "Live and Learn," it is owned by Crush 40, the Sonic Team, and Sega.)

**Can you feel life movin' through your mind,  
Ooh, looks like it came back for more!  
Yeah yeah yeah!  
Can you feel time slippin' down your spine,  
Ooooooh, You try and try to ignore!  
Yeah!**

But you can hardly swallow,  
Your fears and pain.  
When you can't help but follow,  
It puts you right back where you came.

Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way.

Whooooa, yeah!

Can you feel life tangle you up inside?  
Yeah, now you're face down on the floor!  
Oh!

But you can't save your sorrow,  
You've paid in trade!  
When you can't help but follow,  
It puts you right back where you came.

Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way.

Hey, whoa, whoa,  
Oh yeeeeeeeeeeeah!

Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!

There's a face searching far, so far and wide.  
There's a place where you dream you'd never find.  
Hold on to what if?  
Hold on to what if?

Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way.

Live and learn!  
Hanging on the edge of tomorrow,  
Live and learn!  
From the works of yesterday.  
Live and learn!  
If you beg or if you borrow,  
Live and learn!  
You may never find your way.

"All right everyone, this is the last song, so let's make it count, I'm going to sing you a song close to my heart, and I call it "Hikari-E, Towards the Light." This song just feels close to me, because it was the first song I ever wrote. (I don't own Hikari-E, it is owned by The Babystars, and the creators of One Piece, along with Funimation. This will show the English lyrics, but not the version sung by Vic Micknogna.)

**The World, what a glorious place**

**Seek freedom and it will lie stretched out before your eyes**

**If the endless world guides your restless spirit, seize it**

**Raise your flag and stand tall!**

**(Ya, Ya, Ya, Ya, Yaaaa!)**

**I've just now begun to search, over the splashing waves**

**For the everlasting world**

**With this overflowing passion in my chest, I will go anywhere**

**Seeking the light yet unseen**

**When the summer sun shakes my heart's sail**

**(Fly away, Glum, Blue Sea)**

**That's the signal to open the door to a new world**

**(Fly away, Glum, Blue Sky)**

**Swaying on the waves, surpassing my despair**

**Aiming for the other side of the horizon**

**I've just now begun to search, over the splashing waves,**

**For the everlasting world**

**With this overflowing passion in my chest, I will go anywhere,**

**Seeking the light yet unseen**

**A current of repetitious days and mundane clouds**

**I see reflected in you a future you can't possibly know**

**Even if I avoid pain by not changing**

**That leaves me without dreams or even hope -- so let's go!**

**Why am I searching? What is it I want?**

**The answer is surely somewhere ahead**

**My heart will go on to the moving world**

**Hiding my yet unseen strength**

**Why am I searching? What is it I want?**

**Where is the yet unseen treasure?**

**With this overflowing passion in my chest, how far can I go?**

**I don't know, but**

**I've just now begun to search, over the splashing waves,**

**For the everlasting world**

**With this overflowing passion in my chest, I will go anywhere,**

**Seeking the light yet unseen**

**To the other side**

Everyone cheered at the end of Naruto's performance, his music definitely inspiring. Naruto walked off stage with his clones, each taking one of the instruments. Kisuke and his company (Yuroichi and Tessai) went to meet up with Naruto, the rest of the rookies and their families followed. Tessai resealed Naruto's instruments into the scrolls and picked them up, Naruto thanked Tessai and prepared to leave, only to see the others standing there.

"Boss," shouted Konohamaru, "When did you learn how to play music and when did you write those songs."

"Those songs," Naruto started, "I wrote before my godparents adopted me (65)."

"Now then," stated Hiruzen, "I'm sure you all have questions for Naruto kun, but I think it would be best if we head home, it's late and the jonin need to give their genin their test tomorrow."

With that, everyone went home, preparing for their genin test tomorrow.

END!

Trivia

1: Bakudo #1 Sai: It translates to Binding Spell #1: Restrain; it is the first and weakest of Kido, Binding Spell arts. It restrains ones movement and causes one to fall to their knees with their arms bound behind their back. It is possible to escape the spell if one has enough Spiritual Pressure.

2: Hado #1: Sho: It translates to Destructive Spell #1: Thrust. It pushes one person away from another. It is perfect for negating jutsu or shoving an enemy into a trap or another jutsu.

3: That was Owen's line in Total Drama Island, I don't own TDI and I thought that line was perfect for that part.

4: Yes; Yuroichi shikai is Train Heartnet's gun Hades from Black Cat (Don't own). I thought that since Yuroichi usually transforms into a black cat that the name (Black Cat) and the look would work for her.

5: This translate to "Galick Gun, Fire," Vegeta's attack from DBZ, I thought that it would work with Yuroichi's zanpakuto. I actually got that and Yuroichi threat to Kisuke from TeamFourStar's DBZ Abridged, I hope that I can use more lines and such and that I recommend it to all people who go on Youtube, it is Hi-freaking-larious.

6: Late as Kisuke wasn't there for Naruto for the last 12 years, early because I think that they end the academy in like late spring-early summer.

7: Inu translate to Dog, it was Kagura's aka Fem. Kakashi's code name/ANBU mask when she was an ANBU captain.

8: Kitsune translates to Fox; I think that was what Yamato/Tenzo's mask looked like. It was also his ANBU code name/mask.

9: Neko translates to Cat that is Yugao Uzuki's code name/mask.

10: Itachi translates to Weasel; that is Itachi Uchiha's ANBU Code name/mask when he was an ANBU captain.

11: Fire Ninjutsu: A ninjutsu style that uses fire as its primary attack, most are long range attacks.

12: Scrolls are small to large tube shaped pieces of paper that are primarily used for messages in the Naruto universe and were common to use in ancient Japan.

13: Because of Kyuubi, Naruto's spiritual pressure was sealed off because of the tainted red chakra. Naruto's body would have been over loaded from the spiritual pressure flowing into him from Kisuke and Yuroichi and caused his body to overload with the energy and kill him.

14: I'm going to start using Japanese suffixes (i.e. Kun and chan) , maybe just those two.'

15: Incest is same family marriage and/or sex. Urahara just said it to piss Naruto off.

16: Fireball: Naruto's nickname for Jinta, a reference to Jinta's red hair and energy.

17: Fox Boy: Yuroichi's nickname for Naruto, a reference to his fox like whiskers

18: Kitten: Naruto's nickname for Yuroichi, a reference to her Shikai, her cat like eyes, and her cat transformations (Naruto isn't too imaginative…neither am I.)

19: Zankensoki is the short hand for the four basics of a Soul Reaper:  
**: Zan means cut or cutting, a reference to Zanjutsu or cutting moves and abilities of a zanpakuto.  
**: Ken means fist, a reference to Hakuda or Hand-To-Hand combat of a Soul Reaper.  
**: So means moving or to move (I think). A reference to Hoho or moving techniques of a Soul Reaper  
**: Ki is short for Kido, a reference to the Demon arts or the Bakudo and Hado of a Soul Reaper.

20: I believe that just because you bash one character (i.e.: Sakura) that you don't have to bash their family as well, so Sakura I'll bash, her mother… I will not bash.

21: Shadow Possession Jutsu: Shika aka Fem Shikamaru's most basic and most frequently used jutsu, it lets her use her shadow to take control of someone's body until her chakra runs out.

22: Naruto chose to start going be his uncle's last name as a sign of respect.

23: Sakura is just trying to get Sasuke jealous, A: He doesn't care, B: Sakura won't try anything until the end of the Wave arc, C: Naruto won't like Sakura anymore.

24: Chakra Control: The ability to use chakra correctly so that jutsu work right and don't back fire by using too much or too little chakra.

25: A perverted novel that Kagura reads all the time, most women hate the series and Kagura normally imagines Minato in the book that will change to Naruto.

26: Asuma is Hiruzen's son and calls him dad for that reason, he also does it in public because he knows it'll tick Hiruzen off.

27: Rouge Ninja is a ninja who has defected from the village/villages he/she served and chose to leave for various reasons.

28: Shino's family use parasitic insects as their primary jutsu arsenal, Asuma is going to try to expand Shino's jutsu usage and his taijutsu so that he can fight, even if he can use his insects.

29: Kiba can still use his family's jutsu without Akamaru but his jutsu get much weaker and loose effectiveness, Asuma is going to increase his jutsu arsenal so that he can still fight effectively even if Akamaru isn't around.

30: Sasuke is OCC and think things should be easy because he's an Uchiha and he is lazy because of this instead of being arrogant.

31: Sakura's dad died when Sakura was six, because people beat up Naruto to feel better, Sakura started doing the same thing.

32: Sakura won't train to be a good kunoichi, and will drop out before Part II begins.

33: Sasuke's fan girls were screaming outside of the Uchiha home about being on the same team.

34: Hiashi will be OCC and act like Isshin from Bleach.

35: Teleportation Jutsu: A jutsu that teleports a ninja from one place to the next as long as the user has enough chakra. Minato created he signature Lightning Flash Jutsu with this jutsu as a base.

36: Naruto and Minato are alike in looks, those that don't see Kyuubi see Minato.

37: I'll alternate from Too Troublesome to What a Drag depending on the situation.

38: Shogi: A Japanese version of Chess.

39: Go: I think it's the same as Shogi.

40: Men usually die before women, women have a longer life span before they die of old age.

41: Shika told Hinata of what happened.

42: Typing Hinata stuttering is a pain in the ass, but she is still very shy.

43: Hinata is a little more nervous because she thinks Naruto didn't like the kiss.

44: A halberd is a giant sword, I call Naruto's sword a halberd but it might be something else.

45: I figured that this would work because it represent the Leaf Village and their ignorance.

46: I loved that part in Bleach, I just changed the words a little.

47: Kisuke is going to move the shop, but not yet.

48: The place does look like it is in the afternoon, I wonder why it looks like that.

49: Sake is normally served in a small saucer

50: Vice captain is an ANBU rank, among the Soul Reapers, it is a rank that shows you are second in command of Soul Cutting ANBU 13, a division of ANBU Soul Reapers under the Hokage's command.

51: Captain is also an ANBU rank, among the Soul Reapers, it is a rank that shows you are in command of the Soul Cutting ANBU 13.

52: The Namikaze thought that it would be best to have a ceremony for Minato becoming Hokage, this was the first ceremony for becoming Hokage.

53: Namikaze Sake Ceremony: Normally it is a big party with only those of the Namikaze clan and their family. Naruto's was small because all the Namikaze other than him and Kisuke are dead, Yuroichi married into the clan and Tessai has yet to be an official Namikaze.

54: Remember everyone, Kisuke has a sadistic mind and I think Naruto would like a girl who loved because he was Naruto, not because he was the last of the Namikazes.

55: Midnight Leaf was a club I thought of on the spot and one of two places that will let Naruto in, of course Naruto only goes there after closing and they make him some dinner if Ichiraku's was closed.

56: Just a name I came up with on the spot, he is called Music Lover because his club revolves around music and karaoke.

57: Another name I came up with on the spot, she wants to open a bar when her dad retires and she works the drinks at Midnight Leaf.

58: I think Minato had a lot of fan girls, Mikoto I'm making one of them.

59: Inner Sakura is a completely different personality from the actual Sakura, she has her own opinions as opposed to saying what Sakura really thinks.

60: Ino is a bit of a perv in this fic, but she doesn't have a crush on Naruto, she teases that's all, and she was going to tease with Hinata.

61: Minato sung when he was little, not as much as Naruto is going to, but he did sing.

62: Kurenai is said to have had a crush on Minato.

63: I needed a weird line for Lee to say and I thought that would be weird enough.

64: Hanabi, like most little girls, has a crush on a hot guy that can sing, she'll get over it though.

65: They aren't his godparents that was a lie so they would connect the dots back to Naruto actually being Minato's son.

**OKAY, I'M FINISHED WITH THIS CHAPER WHOO!**

**36 pages at exactly 13,000 words later but I'm done**

**I've got to get to work on my other fics so R&R or I'll go hollow or demon on your asses (Laughs).**


	7. The test begins, pass or fail?

The Crimson Fox and the Cutting Moon

Text"-person  
**Bold Text- **Bijuu, Hollow Naruto, Inner Sakura, Yoruichi: Cat form, Song lyrics  
Lined Text: Jutsu, special attacks, zanpakuto release commands  
"" talking  
'' thinking  
_Slanted: Messages_  
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Bleach; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo

Chapter 7: The test begins, pass or fail?

Naruto yawned as he approached the Training Ground, it was 5:00 a.m., and not even the birds were awake. It didn't help him that he couldn't eat; due to Kagura-sensei saying that they couldn't eat breakfast. Tessai did let him eat a light breakfast as to give him some strength for the test. Naruto noticed Hinata and Shika approaching…well, more like Shika was being carried their by her mother Yoshino.

"Good Morning Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan." She said with a smile and set Shika next to a tree.

"Good morning Mrs. Nara." They said.

Yoshino was one of the few people that was okay with Naruto and usually had Naruto play with Shika at their home, she was hoping that it would break her of Shika's laziness…it didn't work.

"Now now you two don't call me Mrs. Nara, you can call me Yoshino, or Naruto used to call me Auntie Yoshi when he was little." Yoshino teased him.

Naruto blushed and Hinata chuckled a little.

"Here you two." Yoshino said and handed them some small breakfast items.

"You need to eat to keep your strength up so I don't want to hear a no." Yoshino told them. Naruto and Hinata nodded.

"Well, I better go." She told them and left quickly. Shika woke up with a yawn.

"How did I get here?" She asked.

"Auntie Yoshi brought you here." Naruto said and blushed when he said that, now Yoshino had gotten him in the habit of calling her that again. Shika yawned and looked at her companions.

"So, how long until this troublesome test?" She asked them.

"I think Kagura-sensei said, 5:00 a.m., so we have five minutes." Hinata said shyly.

Shika sighed.

"What a drag. I'm going back to sleep, don't wake me up until she's here." Shika told them and fell asleep against a tree.

Naruto mimicked Shika "Don't wake me up until she's here." He said in a mocking tone

"Geez." He mumbled when he noticed she was asleep already. Naruto looked towards Hinata who, likewise, fell asleep. Naruto sighed and leaned against another tree and closed his eyes as well.

(Naruto Mindscape)

Naruto was meditating with old man Zangetsu, Naruto was still trying to hear his name.

"Old man, what am I doing wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I don't know Naruto; all Namikaze will unlock their shikai at different times, under different conditions, but some not at all." Zangetsu told him.

"So, I may never unlock my shikai, or hear your name?" Naruto asked

"I don't think that's the case, the fact that we can talk to each other shows me that you can unlock your shikai and it's only a matter of time." Zangetsu told him.

Naruto cracked a small smile and nodded to Zangetsu.

Zangetsu gave Naruto a kind smile as Naruto faded. When so, Zangetsu's looked turned serious and he stepped onto the street of Naruto's Inner World. He opened a manhole cover and jumped in, landing in a sewer. He began to walk towards a giant kanji with the seal kanji on it.

"Awake at last, huh Nine Tails?" Zangetsu asked.

A red, slit eye cracked open and glared at him.

"**Mm mm, Zangetsu, to what do I owe the displeasure of your visit." A deep voice rumbled.**

"I wanted to see what you were screaming about; now I see what it is." Zangetsu said.

"**Oh, and what's that?"**

"The hollow mask that Naruto gained in Urahara's training, you plan on using that to escape and take over."

Over in the corner was Naruto's hollow mask that he gained in Kisuke's training, Zangetsu refused to tell Naruto as of yet.

"**Hehehe, quite smart, aren't you, for a zanpakuto." The nine tails growled out and chuckled.**

"**But, it's not just him; you too will be my weapon, once I take over this boy's body."**

"That won't happen." Zangetsu said and turned away.

"**Why, because you can stop me?" The fox mocked.**

"No, because that blond little fishcake reminds me of a certain strawberry." Zangetsu said.

"**HAHAHA! Don't be such a fool; you're living in the past!"**

Zangetsu ignored the fox and returned to the surface.

"**This isn't over Zangetsu, mark my words."**

(Outside world)

Naruto began to wake up, it was now 10:00 am and Kagura-sensei was nowhere to be found. Shika and Hinata were still against him, asleep and content. Naruto blushed a little and leaned back, he could swear he heard Zangetsu chuckling at him. He waited another half-hour and Kagura finally showed up.

"Took you long enough." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Oh, I'm sorry Naruto-kun," Kagura said, "You see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way around."

Naruto rolled his eyes and gently nudged the girls. Hinata and Shika slowly began to wake up. Hinata blushed and looked away when she realized that she was laying on Naruto. Shika lowered her head to hide her blush as they stood up. Kagura looked at her three students, well…mostly the one male student and glanced at the other two. She walked over to the nearby posts and pressed the button on a nearby clock and showed two bells.

"The clock's set for noon, you have two hours to try and get the bells with any technique you wish, nothing is out of bounds. The one person without a bell is going back to the academy." She said.

The genin looked shocked at that but nodded.

"Good, start!" She shouted.

Hinata and Shika hid nearby but Naruto stood there.

"Naruto-kun, why aren't you hiding?" Kagura asked.

"Because it wouldn't matter, you're the best jonin in the village, hiding and trying to relax wouldn't matter as it would just get me captured." He said and formed the fox sign.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, forming three clones.

The clones and the original looked towards her; Kagura reached around and took out…a book?

"A book?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I want to see how it ends and besides, you just said I'm the best jonin, so you can't take me." She grinned.

Naruto noticed the book as something the Hokage and Kisuke always read, he smirked.

"Why read a porn book, when you have four of the real thing in front of you." Naruto said with a grin as he and clones took their jackets off.

"Just give me a bell hottie-sensei." Naruto grinned.

Kagura smirked under her mask and buried one of the bells in her cleavage. The clones blushed at the action.

"Seduction works both ways, looks like Yoruichi has tried to teach you huh?" Kagura teased.

The Naruto clones puffed away as Kagura walked up to Naruto.

"So Naruto-kun, do you have to guts to and try and take the bell from my cleavage?" She whispered into his ear. Naruto couldn't help but look down towards the older woman's breasts. He yelled as a torrent of blood shot from his nose and sent him flying and hit a tree, knocking him out.

"Word of advice, seduction works both ways." Kagura said and took out her book back out.

Hinata seethed with rage and suddenly burst from the trees.

"Get away from him!" She shouted, Byakugan activated, charging in a gentle fist stance. Kagura dodged and kicked Hinata in the stomach. The Hyuuga heiress flew backwards and landed on her back. Suddenly, Kagura couldn't move, she saw a shadow extending from the trees.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu success." Shika's voice rang out as she looked at her sensei.

"Nice job distracting her Hinata." Shika said.

"Sure thing." Hinata panted out and stood up. Shika dug in her shirt, making Kagura do the same and take the bells out. Naruto woke up.

"Naruto, take one of the bells." Shika said.

"But what about you Shika?" He asked.

"I'll spend another year, becoming a ninja now is such a pain." She said.

"No," Naruto said, "I'll stay longer, and this time, I won't goof off and pass at the top of the class."

"No," Hinata said, "I'll stay, so I can become more confident."

"Actually," Kagura said, "all three of you pass, the point of the test wasn't getting the bells but to see if you could put your differences aside. And you three did, you all pass."

The three smiled, Naruto hugged both of his teammates as Shika's jutsu faded.

'I can see how comfortable they are,' Kagura thought, 'Naruto and Shika have been friends for years, he and Hinata are on friend terms, to the point she has a crush on him. Shika and Hinata are also on a friendly-rival term, I know they'll fight for Naruto.'

Kagura grinned under her mask.

'But I think I have an advantage.'

"Okay you three, how about lunch, Ichiraku Ramen, and Naruto, no more than two bowls." Kagura warned.

Naruto pouted but lamented, knowing that he had to agree.

(Later that night)

Kisuke was standing in the Namikaze training ground, holding his zanpakuto, Benihime. He blinked.

"What are you doing here Kagura?" He asked.

Kagura walked up to him.

"Nice to see you too Kisuke-sensei, it's been a while, since Minato-sensei's funeral…prior to the last chapter."

"True, how's Sogyo no Kotowari doing?" He asked

"They are doing very well." She said.

"So, are you sure you're ready to train Naruto?" He asked.

"Yes, but why did you stop him, from what I could tell he could have had his shikai then and there."

"He needs to wait, the Namikaze have many assassins after them, that's why I didn't let him unlock shikai, maybe during a mission. If he does, get in contact with me and fast." Kisuke said.

Kagura nodded and disappeared into the shadows.

'Minato, I hope that unlocking his hollow powers won't turn around and bite me in the ass.' Kisuke thought and he watched Naruto play with Jinta and Ururu. He smiled a little.

'Maybe one day, we can live in peace, but until then, we will fight, I will fight, for Yoruichi, Tessai, my family and friends, and yes, even you Minato.'

(End, working on next chapter, rushed this one I think)


End file.
